Patsy's Nightmare Love
by MrsWriter231
Summary: Patsy is a 14 year old girl, living a privileged life in Singapore until she is captured by Japanese soldiers along with mother and sister. The camp conditions are foul but her sanctuary is the makeshift medical tent upon the camp, to her surprise it's more attractive on the inside than on the out due to one certain feature... Nurse Busby
1. Chapter 1

**Patsy's Nightmare Love**

 **Chapter 1**

In Singapore is a delightful tourist site for the whole world to view and a river magical as the stars. Living in such a dreamy place is Patience Mount a 14-year-old student, who adores the freedom of the Singapore air along with her father, mother and sister. Her every morning is full of song birds and a delicious smell invading her nostrils from the kitchen, along with being jumped upon by her younger sister, Hope, who yells "Wake up" extremely loud down her tender ears forcing her to pry herself up and accompany her family for breakfast. Patience greets her mother in the usual way, hugging and kissing her cheek before sitting in her assigned chair awaiting her mother's service.

"Egg and bacon, you've got a big day today"

"I have?" Patsy pounders on what her mother could mean.

"You have an examination; gosh Pats don't tell me you've forgotten?" Her mother frowns at her always expecting Patsy to be at her best form.

"Of course not mother, I have studied very long and hard to forget such an importance"

Her mother raises her eyebrows, gazing at her from the side before patting her head softly.

"That's my girl" Her mother spoke softly returning to the stove to proceed to clean it.

"You liar" Patsy's sister whispered across her colouring book.

"I simply wasn't lying, I was bending the truth" Patsy explained with elegance convincing her simple minded sister that her words are the exact truth. Patsy proceeded to eat her breakfast as her sister coloured and her mother cleaned, silence was such a rare element in the day mornings was the only time they encounter it so they sat enjoying it, only relying on sighs to communicate with one another how they were feeling until screams echoed throughout the street and the engines of automobiles invade the silence.

Patsy shudders dropping her silver cutlery upon the family dining table, frightened by the terrifying screams of women. Patsy's mother rushes to the front window to gaze at the dramatic scenes of women being dragged from their homes and forced into vans, Patsy watches her mother's face drain of emotion whilst her sister is oblivious lost in a world of colour. Patsy joins her mother's side, watching her fellow neighbours struggling to break free from soldier's arms. Patsy set her sights on the man's army badge, making out the word 'Japanese' and nothing else, Patsy was confused to as whom these men were but her mother however was much wiser and the worry in her trembling voice informed Patsy of this.

"Take your sister and go upstairs" Her mother's eyes didn't move from the action outside the window.

"But mother..." Patsy choice the wrong moment to question her mother.

"Now!" Her mother snaps, frightening Patsy into following her request taking her sister and her colouring book upstairs to their shared room. Patsy's mind spins with wonder, she considered herself no longer a child but a woman who should be allowed to know why those men are dragging women away but instead she's sent to her room like a child in trouble.

"What's happening Pats?" Her sister tenderly asks, taking a moment from colouring.

"I couldn't tell you" Patsy says her head peaking above the windowsill to catch a glimpse of the action but the room it situated at the back of the house and her body slumps back to the floor.

"Why?" Her sister's naive behaviour was intolerable.

"Because I'm stuck up here with you" Patsy's head shot up from gazing at her gullible sister, to the sound of footstep her mother burst into the door and accompanies the girls, her mother's eyes stuck glued to the door, Patsy's glued to her mother in confusion.

"Moth…" Patsy is rudely interrupted by her mother, a woman of morals whom had never shown a sign of bad manner. Patsy obeyed the shush of silence to then hear the front door of their home being broken in by wailing Japanese mean, Patsy's heart beings to race as the men invade her home and the stairs echo their quickly running feet. Patsy's mother grasps her and her sister in her arms as the feet get louder outside the door. Patsy's sister whimpers in fear streaming tears down her cheeks, the door wings open and the soldier enters instantly destroying the shelves on the wall holding Patsy's and her sister possession with his baton and approaching the three aggressively, gripping Patsy's mother arm tightly dragging her off the floor, Patsy and her sister followed suit. The man shouts something in Japanese and two more men accompany him in the room ripping Patsy away from her mother the other ripping her sister. All are dragged out, kicking, screaming and crying being shoved into the back of a van full with fellow mothers and daughters all crying in fear, Patsy sits content gazing around at the others concerned for those who have been struck by the soldiers baton.

"Why are they doing this?" A little girl asks beside Patsy, drawing attention to them both to avoid stares Patsy thinks of something reassuring to say the girl isn't much younger than Patsy so Patsy watches her words carefully.

"They're taking us to a better place, like a holiday" Patsy fakes a smile whilst talking tenderly to the child, her mother smiles hearing her daughter talk so wise, relishing in the greatness of her daughters growth. Patsy cradled the girl who was smiling in a fantasy as she whispers delightful things into her ears, the van rattles traveling over pot holes and speed bumps the destination only known to the driver and horrible men aboard. The journey is continuous of this, people sleeping on one another leaving excrement in the corner or in their pants, constant whimpering from children and weeping from mother and the smell off soiled people lingering, becoming ripe all around them.

Patsy makes entertainment in her mind, counting mothers from children and children with toys form those without her sister sits getting her hair twirled by her mother and the darkness surrounding them being all they know about their journey. Patsy wished she was right about the fantasy place, but she knew she wasn't the mystery destination the foul transportation, only brought one thing to Patsy's mind, something she had read about in German newspapers- segregation camps. 'They're pleasant' Patsy had thought at the time from reading the conditions being 'delightful' and the 'food of sublime nature' but now the stench of excrement infected her hopeful soul, everything filthy and people suffering around her, 'this isn't a journey to pleasantness'.

The van came to a halt awaking the sleeping passengers and startling the sleepless, the van shuck as men dismounted if and came to the back of the truck swinging the doors open blinding the suffering passengers with light before tossing each of them out the van and into the mud surrounded by barbwire. Patsy allows the soldiers to yank her around, not wanting to risk a beating if resistance was shown. She regroups with her family once they've dumped every one behind the barbwire gates and finalised the imprisonment within them. The countless women are lead to through the camp to the only building that stood; all are hurried inside and told what to do in Japanese. Patsy had never learnt Japanese but guessed it had something to do with the grey stale clothes laying in front of her, she points them out to her mother and sister before changing out of her silk pyjamas, designed by her mother and into the foul clothing provided. The material makes Patsy's skin itch, so she keeps her silk pyjamas close to her, trying to disguise them a fat upon her stomach but with guards watching their every move, she is caught. The guard yanks the pyjamas from up her stale shirt, throwing them on the floor and standing on them yelling. Patsy's heart drops, in fright and sorrow her strong headed behaviour pushed itself through and Patsy no longer could hold her lip.

"What on earth?" The guard looked at her, shocked that one actually challenged him but he didn't let the gentlemen act of 'Never hit a woman' hold him back, he swings his gun round from his shoulder smashing its butt into Patsy's cheek. Patsy screeches and falls to the ground, her mother runs to her side to then be push back by the same guard who is smiling down at Patsy, basking in the glory of hitting a 14 year old girl for simply speaking. Patsy cries softly in her hand, the excruciating pain spreads to her head causing her vision to blur for a moment; she listens to the women gasping around her, the children weeping and the rotten Japanese man laughing above her she now regretted speaking and certainly wasn't going to do it again. The man pulls her to her feet and moves her hand away from her now red, swollen and scratched face Patsy fells liquid begin to flow down her cheek a tear perhaps? No blood, blood the Japanese soldier traces his finger through and releases a large laugh from out his evil mouth, Patsy felt like swinging for the soldier but knew more pain would come of it from the observing guards too.

His grip remains on Patsy until his laughter is silent and the injury now seeming of a serious nature. "Go to medic" the soldier raged his arm off Patsy, causing her to become unsteady on her feet, her mother caught her before she could fall and the guard stood like he was awaiting something "Now!" He yells shooting fear to spike in Patsy who leaves the building and through her blurred vision can make out the words medic on a tent across camp.

She walks cautiously, her head pulsing with pain whilst the mud sticks to her thin slippers bring her near fall. The sky was blue, so blue the clouds seemed three dimensional, the sight so beautiful until Patsy notices the turrets, with armed guards standing upon. Patsy notices them watching her, frightened they might shoot, her pace quickens and direction is only towards the medic tent, she ignores the active women around her who are going about their business, trying to survive and finally reaches the magical white tent.

Patsy throws back the opening to reveal the horrific sight of people deteriorating and screaming in agony. She thought her eyes must be lying to her, inside the tent was no different to the outside, the mud in every corner of the tent, people skin and bone from starvation even the dead lay in a deceased corner hygiene was thrown out the window in every inch of the camp. The nurses themselves looked like prisoners trying to help those who are severely suffering from beatings and malnutrition, Patsy stood at the entrance afraid to priorities herself over the other pain stricken people but one nurses spots innocent patsy bleeding face and briskly approaches her, afraid she might run from being approached by a stranger.

"Hello, I see your face is in a terrible amount of pain" The women spoke kindly, reassuring Patsy of her friendly nature, Patsy nods in respond to the woman's observation.

"Will you let me take a look?" Patsy hesitated at first, afraid she might be as evil as the guards but this woman didn't wear a uniform nor did her face scream evil, just kindness. The woman points Patsy to a stool stuck in mud by a make shift table that held medical tools, Patsy sat down and the woman tilted her head up gently to allow the light to illuminate her wounded face. The woman looks closer at the cut to perhaps make out if any dirty had gotten into the wound, the woman's only inches away from her own she could feel the woman's breath on her face, hear her pulse pound away in her neck, a woman had never been so close to her apart from her mother and sister but never a strange women, one so adorably kind with a light in her eyes that made the foul place pleasant even just for a moment.

"I'm going to clean it, this may sting" The women grasped at a grey cloth, bending down to dip it into a hidden bucket of clean water and bring it up to Patsy's face. She gently runs the cloth over the cut, Patsy winces with the stinging each time the woman touches upon her swollen face, each time the woman would apologizes and continue trying to soften her touch. The woman's hands lay on Patsy's face one busy the other simply holding her cheek softly, Patsy couldn't help but notice the pleasantness of the strangers hands laying on her skin.

Patsy's P.O.V

Her hands feel like angels, dancing on my skin whilst the water proceeds to sting my wound, my attention was on her, her eyes so relaxing to gaze into. I didn't even know her name but I instantly felt like we'd known each other for centuries, for a moment I forgot the hell in which I've been entrapped, my surroundings suddenly none existent it was just me and this kind woman.

Narrator

The woman cleans Patsy's wound of all blood and releases her face to procure a bandied, Patsy watches the woman carefully afraid she'll leave her before getting a chance to ask of her name. The women returns with the bandied and places it softly over Patsy's cut, tracing her thumb down her cheek to make it stick.

"That's the cut taken care of, sadly I don't have anything for the pain" The woman stands staring into Patsy's eye perhaps thinking of a possible pain relief but Patsy is enjoying the long lasting gaze, the woman's eyes glowing in her own.

"May I ask your name?" Patsy's voice is crispy afraid of causing the kind woman offence.

"I assume it's those kind of questions that got you this?" The woman is assertive, head strong with adorable facial features.

"I was contesting over them taking my possessions" Patsy tells the woman truthfully, who reacts in a manner of hearing old news.

"In this place, we have no possessions. We're their possessions now" Patsy frowns with dismay, she had never wanted to be owned by someone and the news of it is most frightful.

"We still have our family names" The woman looks plainly at the girl, shocked at the wisdom coming from the innocent, beaten girl.

"Our family names don't matter in a hell like this; we're merely numbers in a corrupted system"

"I see no corruption here, just a kind women whom I'd like to be on a first name basis with" The woman tried to resist Patsy's charm, but her speech made it excruciatingly hard.

"Why? Why me and not him who lay dying over there?" The woman's questioning wasn't without merit; Patsy noticed her nature was singling the woman out from others, something she now sees the woman dislikes.

"You're helping to make this place more heavenly for strangers whose pasts aren't your concern" The woman's eyes begin tearing up, the words have touched her heart and her spirit now glowing from such kindness being repaid by a girl so young, whose thought to not understand such concepts.

"Please don't cry, I didn't meant to insult" Patsy panics, the only tears she had seen for the past 3 days are those of suffering people, insulted by cruelty these- tears are foreign.

"These aren't tears of hurt" The woman's speech is shaky, blessing Patsy with relief, mind now stops worrying of insult but focuses on the woman's calming methods, as the woman wafts her eyes with her hands to dry them avoid infecting her clean hands with salty tears.

"Delia Busby was my name; now I'm…" The woman gazes at her shirt, the badge sewn upon it reading the numbers off it "5643". Patsy frowns at the kind lady in front of her realising she has become content with the situation of being entrapped in a prison camp and disapproves.

"You're Delia Busby, no such number can replace that" Delia picks her eyes up from the number badge gazing at Patsy lightly, the words flowing like blood through her veins anything Patsy said made Delia more forgetful of the horrid condition they've been forced to endure.

"Such thinking is dangerous in this place" Delia looks upon Patsy tenderly, relaying the fear of saying the incorrect thing as a guard stands watching the two talk quietly.

"They can't control our thoughts, that's our freedom" Patsy whispers gently into the ear of Delia as she comes to a stand, slipping in the mud that lay below resulting in Delia having to steady her. Her hands lay on Patsy's arms keeping her upright whilst Patsy regains her stance. "I do believe I'm clueless of your name"

"Patsy, Patsy Mount" The girl forces out before the guard approaches them.

"Anata, shigoto ni modoru, anata wa nigeru **"**

Delia takes her hands off Patsy at the sound of the guard and straightens her spin, Patsy was clueless to as why Delia acted as such but the wisdom the woman beheld gave reason enough to replicated her actions. Not speaking Japanese, the girls stand staring at the guard blankly until he speaks again, luckily translating his words.

"You back to work. You scamper off!" Once translated Delia jumps to action, walking away from Patsy to a fellow suffering prisoner. Patsy proceeded to leave the tent but Delia had sparked curiosity inside her, the urge to fool the guard was overwhelming but the pain caused by the butt of a gun was enough to scare that idea out of her mind however she couldn't help the unconscious actions of gazing back at the kind woman, her eyes found Delia's before the white tent was shut off to her by the guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patsy's Nightmare Love**

 **Chapter 2**

Patsy tries to find her mother and sister whilst all the prisoners are being sorted into barracks; her eyesight clear and her mind not reasonably steady. Patsy sorts through people, hoping to see her mother's blonde hair glowing in the sunlight that heats each prisoner's skin, but all the other prisoners are dulling the light around her. Her leg is tugged by someone small, small enough to tug on her pants Patsy yanks the hand off of her gazing the direction of her sister, she gasp with relief it could have been one of the many people around them but it was Hope who was joined at the hand of her mother.

"Patsy darling!" Her mother clutched her into her arms showing large quantities of relief now that her eldest has re-joined them.

"Mother what's going on?" Patsy asked confused by the soldiers separating women from their young children and pushing them into a wooden shack. Patsy's mother stood silent watching, trying to comprehend the view when her face suddenly drops into worry and fright. "Mother?" Patsy persists now staring at the worry dripping from her mother's eyes.

"They're separating mothers and children" Her mother's voice quakes, terrified to loose grasp of Patsy and Hope she grips them to her tighter.

Patsy watches closely, as kids scream and cry to be back in their mothers arms frightened to be taken from her own mothers. Patsy's observational talents exceed her thinking, bringing something to the front of her mind 'Those children are young, too young to be parted from their mother!' The thought strikes a recollection of what she had read about in the German newspaper, 'Children bed in a nursery, whilst 6+'s bed with their parents' perhaps those arrangements are replicated here.

"They're taking them to a nursery, only 6+ bed with their parents. Suppose because they need more care" Her mother listened carefully nodding with agreement, it sounded reasonable but her mother knew what was written in those newspapers is fictitious but she found it comforting coming from her daughter, as did Hope who showed signs of jealousy of the younger children. Patsy stood watching it carefully until it came down to them, the guard checked their ages and tossed all three of them aside into a barrack to then be lead by another guard to a buck consisting of thin mats to sleep upon. All three are cramped into the small crawl space and try to find a position comfortable enough to lie in.

"It's too claustrophobic" Patsy contests, wriggling in the small sleeping place trying to gain comfort.

"Unfortunately agreed, but don't you dear challenge it Pats" Her mother scolds are, knowing Patsy's headstrong nature.

"I wouldn't dare to mother, this upon my face is reason enough not to" Her mother looks at her face, sorrow glowing in her eyes "Don't worry mother, it no longer hurts" Patsy gives her mother a reassuring smile and her face springs into one too.

"How long are we going to be on holiday?" Hope naively asks, causing her mother to gulp with distress, knowing this is no holiday.

"Not too long" Patsy states putting Hope's mind at rest and relieving the pressure from her mothers.

The barrack is full to capacity with women, many cramped up into small crawl spaces leaving no room for physical activity. Every corner was a black whole, the only light came from between the wood and when the door was open. Patsy lay beside her mother, unable to sleep like the others her mind was sorting through everything, replaying the capture, the destruction to her home, the horrid ,transport conditions to then find her mind coming upon a subject more pleasing- Delia Busby. The only pleasant factor of her situation was the bright eyed girl with the gentle touch, who cried from kindness and was kind in return. She desperately wanted to see Delia again, the light that made her heart pace quicker than its natural beat, the kindness radiating from her soul Patsy's thoughts are truly infected by Delia. Patsy's face springs into a smile whilst her eyes lay shut and the thoughts flood her mind, in the barracks silence was impossible- mothers still weep over their departed children and guards continuously shout outside, the silence treasured 3 mornings ago now a distant memory one Patsy and her family hold onto.

The daylight beams stream into the barrack illuminating it slightly so the entrapped women can view their surroundings.

Patsy P.O.V

The barrack door suddenly crashes against the barrack wall and I'm brought out my daydream to find a large man standing in the middle of the barrack, everyone looked at the soldier including myself awaiting him to say something, do something but nothing. I gaze at the others who are now confused of his presence- finally he speaks in a masculine voice, very low in pitch.

"Listen up ladies, you're here for your own safety" The man gazes around at each of us before turning to the sound of a murmur behind him and smacking an innocent girl across the face, shocking myself and the others we avoid ourselves being hit by continuing to be silent. "Anyone who has a problem with it, may be punished for doing so" The man's words are final as he exits the barracks a lower ranking solider enters shouting "You may leave the barracks, each night you return!" that said, women begin to descend from their bucks so I take the opportunity to and follow the crowd out, my mother pulls me back so she can whisper into my ear "Bring food and water" her eyes sincere upon mine and I can see the desperation in her eyes, I smile reassuring her and making it now my mission to get them. My mother eases her grip on my arm and I exit the barracks to the blazing sun, straining my eyes once adjusted I can see a trench full of mud tinted water, I gaze further but this is the only water in sight so I find a cup and fill it before travelling further around camp to find the food serving facilities the queue was grand but being as small as I am I pushed in easily getting only enough food for myself, I suppose my mother be frightened to bring Hope outside- to leave the safety of the barracks and risk encountering dangerous or deteriorating people, Hope wouldn't be able to see these people without continuous night terrors. I procure what my mother has asked for and run back to them in the barracks, when handing it to her she gazes at the discoloured water and little food given.

"This is undrinkable" I felt like I had let her down but I had no reason to seeming as it's the only available water I could find.

"Mother it's all I could find" I explain and she accepts it, sipping at the water and passing it to my sister. My thirst didn't need to be quenched nor did my stomach need substance, I had other things occupying my mind and I venture out once again to put them at ease. I didn't want to be cramped into a small crawl space with my mother and sister, I wanted to help like Delia Busby, she had truly inspired me.

I approach the white medical tent, without the evidence of an injury so my nerves rattle, just getting into the tent was my first task, whatever came after I'll deal with. I walk peacefully to it avoiding attention to be brought to me, not that anyone cared or was watching. I slip quickly into the tent and gaze around trying to find Delia, the corner with deceased bodies in it had gotten bigger, and I hope it wasn't Delia who confirmed their death. I stood a little out of place until I spot the brunette who is attending to another helpless, dying prisoner and I want to know more about his condition.

I join Delia's side, to her surprise whilst she's proceeding to tell the man of his severe conditions, not losing her focus she ignores my presence and continuous.

"Sir, your wounds are extensive and unfortunately can only be helped with surgery" Delia's voice soft but quaking, telling a man he's as good as dead is hard for anyone, as bright as Delia's spirit perhaps it's hardest of all for her.

"Do it, help me nurse!" The man cries out begging for Delia's help whilst clenching his wound, which to me looked similar to that of a gunshot.

"I don't have the means to help you sir, I'm so very sorry" Delia turned away from the man who is left lying in agony, I follow at her side as she proceeds to clean tools of any dirt with a cloth and liquid from the hidden water.

"How can I help you Patsy, is you head hurting?" She asks not looking at me, but focusing on the scrubbing of the silver tools.

"I would like to help you" I say taking up another cloth an drying the tools.

"Help me? How?" I was stunned by the question, I'm sure this tent had more than one person working in it but her responding question tell me otherwise.

"I would like to help you, help others as well as learn a thing or two" my tones very frank, I spoke honestly and didn't leave a smidgen of detail out. " You've lit quite a dangerous spark in me Delia, something I was afraid had gone out" Delia looks at me frowning with her eyebrows.

"A dangerous spark?" She asks confused by my formal lingo.

"Of inspiration, inspiration to learn" Delia nods her head signalling to me she understands, however her mind is troubled by the idea this I can tell from her eyes.

"You're young, you mustn't be surrounded by such horror"

"So are you. Neither of us should be but if I am not able to help somewhere on this camp I'm afraid I shall go insane" My words harshly true, but with merit. I believe being trapped in a small place with my siblings would make my mind melt to mush and that I wasn't prepared to let happen.

"When you put it like that how can one resist?"

"They simply can't" I had retreated to whispers spotting the guard enter the tent, but not only to avoid a thumping, to be more intimate with Delia. She made my heart scream when I saw her and every time our eyes lay upon each other's the function of my lung decreases. Her kind features spring into a smile and the guard strolls over with the same nasty look upon his face.

"Watashi wa anata ga jōdan o itta to omotta"

His speech fluent in Japanese he knew we 'English folk' couldn't understand it unless he translated it and his facial expression relayed he frustration of having to changes his speech. " I thought I told you to scamper off" His English is extremely shaky and he pries his words out struggling with each on, however I now understand and can reply if Delia didn't take the liberty of doing so.

"This is Nurse Patsy Mount, she has been assigned to the tent" The guard listens carefully not quite understanding her welsh accent; he frowns and looks at me. I repeat Delia's words in my posh toned voice.

"I'm Nurse Mount, I have been told to work here" I dumb the words down and the guard nods in acknowledgement leaving us to it neglecting the questions that I had prepared answers for. "That easy?" I ask turning to Delia as the guard leaves us to go back to his post.

"The savages don't care if you're qualified or not as long as you can do the job" Her eyes don't lay upon me as she continues scrubbing the tools and watching for the guard.

"You are though, right?" I ask confused by the false implication of her being a qualified nurse.

"No Patsy, I'm merely 17" her tone portrayed outrage, but all I could focus on was that I hadn't asked for an age but she had given me it, only an hour ago she wouldn't even give me her name. "I've worked so long in this dump, that my knowledge of nursing could be that of a professional one" Delia's tone now softer, explaining the reason behind her outrage.

"How long have you been in this ghastly place?" I ask tenderly, concerned about Delia's sensitive soul being entrapped in a horrid place.

"Long enough" Delia swiftly turns away from me, dropping the tools on the makeshift table and the cloth into the hidden water before striding away to attend to a newly wounded prisoner. I continue cleaning the tools before joining at her side to help.

"Pretty blonde, help" A man with a soot-coated face asks as Delia lays him down on a folded out makeshift bed. I new see the soot and instantly grab a whipping cloth with clean water on it, returning to him and cleaning his face of the dirt whilst Delia cuts his clothing from his body and has a better view of his injuries, his bony legs are slashed from knee to ankle and his ribs are very visible, blood came flowing from his back onto the wooden framed medical bed and began dripping through it unto the muddy floor. I had never seen anything as dreadful as this poor, hard working man begging for my help, I did my best to make him comfortable when the guard briskly shoved me away from the situation, I fought to go back but his stern stance diminished my attempts "There are other patients" his crackly English voice exclaimed and he shoves me to a bed with a woman lying upon it forcing Delia to work alone, the feeling of being pushed away from the begging man is unbearable, the urge to charge back to him was overwhelming but the lady in front of me wept with pain and my heart couldn't take ignoring her.

"Hello I'm…" I contemplated on whether to tell her my name; Delia hadn't done so when she treated me so I suppose it's not to be necessary. " Nurse just get it out of me!" The woman cries at me and I search for the thing she persisted I remove, but I can't see no knife or any other sharp objects I gaze closer at the woman and find the problem, she has a cigarette pieced through her skin only the filter showing around it graced red from the flame. I had seen a girl in school with a cigarette burn from her father but that was only a tiny red spot upon her arm- now this, the cigarette was actually stuck into the skin.

"Oh dear…" I gasp purely shocked at the sight, I am clueless on how to aid this women but very wound must be clean, something I had learnt from procuring grazes and my mother treating them. I clean around the cigarette, with each touch the woman winces and I try to soften them.

"You're frightfully young" The woman's Spanish accent was very illumines, her words making me jump; I expected a scream of pain not an observation on my age.

"Not much so" I say not looking the woman in the face but focusing on cleaning her red burnt skin.

"You're not fooling anyone" The woman's tone seems argumentative, insulting even and I just ignore her speech leaving her to get tweezers, my mother had removed a splinter with a pair of tweezers; I suppose they'll work to remove a cigarette.

Delia P.O.V

I go about treating the man's slashed back, something I'd seen many times before- the Japanese really love the whips. I begin to clean them of blood when the screeching of a woman instantly catches my attention, my eyes shoot over to Patsy who is holding a cigarette with tweezers in the little light that seeps into the tent before tossing it away arousing my curiosity. I don't let it distract me from my current task; I clean the man's slashes and follow the normal procedure of sending the able to walk back out into the population. Patsy's patient still lay in the makeshift medical bed and I can no longer stand my agonising curiosity, I sternly stride over looking like a boss on a mission to avoid a scolding from the guard and I stand by Patsy who is scrubbing the tweezers clean once again.

"Was that a cigarette I saw you examining?" I break the silence, appeasing my nosy mind.

"It was stuck in the woman's arm, I had to pry it out" Her sweet English voice explains, as her tender gaze is laid upon my own I could see the infliction of the incident in her eye's, I now felt guilty for my brisk questioning and I soften my tone.

"Oh I see. Are you finished treating her?" I ask most tenderly, up holding my gaze into her blue sparkling eyes.

"Not unless you have anything more we can give her" I shake my head, confirming her assumption, I sense she needed more to comfort her but with a guard watching our every move the hug I had planned to give her is swapped for words.

"There has been people worse off" I touch her hand slightly whilst falsely reaching for an instrument, she stops moving and our hands linger together. I began to have dangerous thoughts, thoughts my mother swore to be evil and had punished me for having now I couldn't resist but think them, her chastising presence no longer lingering over me I let myself feel and I felt so much towards Patsy who's hand I now leave alone.

"Then, yes I'm finished" Patsy seems oblivious to my touch, maybe the surroundings being too distracting, or my action being outrageous in a frightful place such as this, one thing I knew for sure her focus was solely on the cleanliness of the tweezes. Now having confirmation that the patient had received treatment, I depart from Patsy's side and discharge the woman helping her to her feet which she strides upon exiting the tent with a hint of sassiness, I watch her go before spotting the dismay upon Patsy's face in the corner of my eye, she briskly approaches me and looks at me square on.

"She was my patient" Her tone strong and stern, reeking with disapproval forcing me to harden my attitude.

"Nurse Mount we have procedures to follow, one is to discharge the able to walk back out into the camp so others can replace them" I hated being so harsh with Patsy but I felt like the situation called for it. Patsy didn't seem too pleased with my authoritative speech and I felt extremely apologetic for it.

"Nurse Busby, I comprehend the procedure and I shall remember it in future" Once finished she walks past me and I tessellate with her, watching her aid another patient, shamelessly the sound of her refined English voice speaking my name was what stuck in my mind until another injured prisoner entered the tent and I pushed the thought deeper into the back of my mind now focusing only on aiding the fellow prisoner.

Narrator

The day is filled with patients flying in and out of the tent, Patsy follows Delia's lead learning from her and helping with the things she has knowledge in. She runs herself rigid, going without food and water until night falls when most prisoners are sleeping in the makeshift beds and the muddy field is clear of everyone who is packed back into their barracks, except for Patsy and Delia. Delia neglected to tell Patsy that barrack sleeping wasn't for them, they now bed in the tent so someone is always there to aid a person even in nightfall.

"I need to return to my mother and sister" Patsy contested, afraid of losing them in the cramped barracks to never been seen again.

"Patsy, I should've explained to you that this duty comes with sacrifice, that for us is the barrack" Patsy frowns at Delia who is gently laying her eyes upon her dirty smudged face.

"Meaning what? That I can't see them again?" Patsy's fear echoes through her speech and Delia is quick to relieve her of it.

"Gosh no, you can see them whenever you like… you just can't bed with them" Delia's voice sweet upon Patsy's ears deflates her fear, she walks off and Patsy follows behind. A material sheet is thrown back and there lay two makeshift beds with food and water besides them, Patsy couldn't believe her eyes, the hidden quarters appeared so luxurious (apart from the mud stained surrounding material of the tent) compared to the claustrophobic barracks.

"Delia, we possible couldn't" Patsy's tone high pitch, disapproving of the sleeping quarters.

"Don't be so naive Patsy, we must" Delia enters the quarters, taking up her tray of foot and tin cup of water and sitting upon the bed that had her body engraved in it, the reality of working in a such important place now hitting Patsy with incredible force " Patsy Mount you're letting the draft in" Delia had figured that commanding something of Patsy would be unwise and instead hints at what she is wanting.

"I can't sleep here, not while my sister and mother suffer in those horrid barracks" Delia found Patsy's stubborn nature endearing but infuriating feeling like she has explained it to her enough.

"If you don't the guard will force you and I don't want to witness such a sight Patsy" Patsy visibly gulps, thinking of what the guard may do if she refuses. Patsy closes the curtain slowly, enclosing herself in the same space as Delia and taking to her bed.

"I'm not eating…" Delia rolls her eyes as Patsy's tray goes untouched and finds it to be her duty to convince the youngster.

"If you don't, no one else will" Patsy frowns, confused by Delia's welsh tinted words, believing her to talk nonsense "It'll go to waste, the guards don't condone sharing" now Patsy understood how strict the camp guards could be, they saw the harm in simply giving to others and the food was to precious to waste in a deprived place. Patsy realises as such and begins to pick at the food that is of a close resemblance to garbage.

The meals are eaten in silence, Delia finishing eat and began sipping little drops of her water to make it last whilst grabbing for a book and reading its contents. Patsy found it hard to stomach, the stench flooding her nostrils and the food roughly slipping down her throat, Delia would pick her eyes up from her book to Patsy's tiny coughs as she desperately forces the food down. Delia offers her water cup Patsy's way something she wouldn't dare do with any other prisoner an Patsy accepts it talking a gulp to force the food down, it works and once her throat is clear she thanks Delia kindly, whose face springs into a smile pleased to see it helped her. The silence then dripped into the tent, the guard's footsteps outside echoed through it along with the snoring of patients.

"Delia, my mind is running itself rigid with curiosity" Patsy suddenly speaks and Delia lays her book down to gaze clearly at her, stunned by the frankness.

"What might you be curious about?" Delia inquires; intoxicated by the blue oceans she is gazing into.

"You, how long have you been trapped here?" Now Patsy could ask the question that had been building in her mind throughout the day.

"I can't recall arriving, I kept track of the sunrise and set but after the 50th set I no longer saw the point" Patsy's eyes widen, shocked at the amount of sunsets Delia has seen whilst imprisoned.

"So many days, how have you coped?"

"I wasn't going to let the savages break my welsh spirit, my mother taught me better than that" The mention of her mother transfers Delia's gaze onto the muddy ground and Patsy notices the sudden change in Delia's cheery facial features.

"Taught? Has she… passed?" Patsy's speech comes out quaky, afraid to upset her.

"I wouldn't know…" Delia's eyes shoot back up to Patsy's and the gaze encourages her to share more "I was captured whilst on holiday, alone" Patsy's heart sinks and she instantly leaps to Delia's side wrapping an arm around her, Delia falls into the warm touch allowing the affection to flow through her body- something she had been missing.

"You're not alone now" Patsy whispers into Delia's ear, illuminating the dangerous thoughts Delia had earlier that day intensifying them, she turns her face slightly to find it a breathe away from Patsy's their eyes connect and Patsy brushes Delia's fallen strands of hair behind her ear, a queer decision to make however Delia didn't complain having the desperate urge to steal a kiss.

"May I...?" Delia stutters now shivering from the desire. Patsy edges closer, as Delia's raspy voice attracts her.

"You mustn't" Patsy whispers, her breathing is heavy upon Delia's parted lips.

"I simply can't resist" Delia gazes into Patsy's eyes trying to search for resistance but is surprised by the want present upon her blue purls. Delia picks her hand up and places it on Patsy's cheek; she relaxes into her palm and Delia moves closer brushing her lips on Patsy's.

"We can't!"

Patsy pulls away, jumping from Delia's bed to standing near the entrance to the sleeping quarters. Delia grips her mouth with her hand unable to believe how dumb her actions were.

"Patsy I'm dearly sorry, I shouldn't have" Delia desperately tries to portray her sorrow but the action was of a pleasant nature and hard for Delia to falsely express.

"You shouldn't! I'm not… I've never" Patsy's words are spat out one at a time, her thoughts not being clear and her sentences not being constructional.

"I'm such a fool" Delia stands to Patsy's level and approaches her "Please forgive my actions, my lapse of judgment is in fault" Patsy's gaze now imposing on Delia's sorrow stricken face, the feeling of false accusation troubling her mind.

"You're no fool Delia Busby, you're a blessing and I would… I am flatted but…" Patsy soon loses conviction in her words trying to deny the river dance her heart was doing whilst her eye's admired the brunette in front of her.

"But I'm a woman?" Delia assumes the rest of Patsy's words, incorrect in her assumption.

"I'm aware, the best kind but I already feel over privileged as it is"

"Patsy, you're valuing my affection too much" Delia stops a short distance away from Patsy with desperation in her breath "I'd never dare to make you feel uncomfortable with my attention, for that I'm truly sorry"

Patsy's mind spins trying to comprehend exactly what it is she wants to reveal to Delia, she desires Delia but her moral teachings and suffering family cloud her certainty. The lips of the other looking so delicious, luminous in the rancid conditions of the camp the attraction to them wasn't without reason but the thought of her mother stunned her with resilience.

"You're attention isn't received with prejudices. I believe we're merely first day strangers- to share such affection" Patsy makes rejection of Delia's attention softer for her to hear and they share a jolly laugh before laying in each of theirs beds and trying to sound out the footsteps of the guards outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day comes frightfully early, as Patsy closes her eyes they're instantly pried open to the sound of the medical tent curtain whipping open and the noise of Delia jumping to her feet.

Patsy's P.O.V

"Patsy, wake up!" Delia shakes me awake, I wanted so desperately to sleep that ignoring her shakes was my only option to receive as such but soon her shakes harden and I'm forced to react, lifting my body from its laying position and swinging my legs onto the filthy floor. My eye's ache from sleep deprivation, so I sit rubbing them to ease the pain but I failed to notice the urgency an soon Delia is pulling me to my feet and moving me out of the safety of the sleeping quarters and into the tent busy with fulsome sights.

"Nurse help!" A filth covered man wails and Delia trots past me to his aid, I shamelessly watch her hind wiggle in the slightly pleated grey, knee length skirt she fashions. I rush on over to procure cleaning apparatus but the small savings of clean water had vanished leaving only the foul brown stained water remaining, water far too filthy to clean anything, to try to clean with it would be to apply more dirt. I resisted using it, using a dry rag to clean what I could off the man but without liquid it was like pulling teeth.

"Nurse, that rag is useless- Dip it" Delia commands of me and I stand contemplating the wisdom of the order "Nurse?" I am shocked out my contemplating spell to the heavenly gaze of Delia who's waiting for me to comply with her demand but my face screams resistance, something Delia notices approaching me softly and pulls me aside "Patsy what's wrong?" I lower my voice to a whisper.

"The water, its rancid. We can't use that to clean wounds" I speak plainly, expressing my concern for the use of it but Delia remains unfazed.

"We must Patsy"

"But it will cause more harm than good"

"It's all we have" The man bellows out in pain attracting mine and Delia's attention "Come" she takes the rag from my hand and dunks it into the foul liquid returning it to me "Clean his face whilst I remove his clothing" she encourages me with the blissful feeling of helping her sweet heart so I join at her side and do as she suggested.

The man is soon at ease and being tossed back out into the population of suffering people. My helpfulness over joyed me but the yearning for my mother's company clouded my commitment, I just want to see her again but people in need lay all around me making my yearning feel so selfish. Delia approaches me as I stand in idol in thought.

"Patsy, what's wrong?" She lays her hand on my shoulder which instantly makes my spin quiver and I shudder back out of thought turning to gaze into her blue crystals that gaze upon me tenderly.

"I dare to sound selfish" I say desperately wanting her to condone my complaint and encourage my speech, she does so as I expect.

"Never upon my ears" Her words relay a pleasant feeling inside me and I feel safe with her smile calming my nerves.

I transfer my eyes to the floor, "I dearly miss my mother" I expected a scolding but instead she lifts my head up so our eyes connect and prepares to speak tenderly to me whilst her heavenly gaze intoxicates me.

"It's a ghastly feeling, go to her" I am stunned by her understanding attitude but appreciate it greatly, however I can't leave her to aid the suffering alone I know she is more than capable but we're now a team and I must honour my commitment.

"I can't abandon you"

"Don't be silly, I can manage." I failed to hear conviction in her speech, which worried me. An observant Delia notices this and continues to speak in her soft, angelic welsh voice "Anyhow, your work will be affected with your mind else were, so go and grace your mother with your presence."

Her stern tone boosts my confidence in my actions and I have such an urge to kiss her lips and perhaps without the spectating eyes I would of - instead I grip her tight into a gentle hug and run off to the recalled brown stained barrack my mother and sister bed in. I search inside the barracks finding only diseased woman struggling to inhale the stale air and crying out in excruciating pain, I check the bunk my siblings were assigned to but it's empty and fear strikes my heart, I rush back outside to see woman hanging clothing onto makeshift washing lines and soldiers beating their batons around them, picking on "ugly" looking woman humiliating them and appeasing their own cruel nature.

I tessellate trying to spot my mother's golden locks the sun illuminates, my eyes passing by the foul sights of innocents being beaten and teased whilst ignoring the threatening presence of weapon baring soldiers. I am approached by a soldier who has English features but still has the same intimidating atmosphere I fear.

"Lost?" he asks, his voice scaring me slightly which he is pleased to see. I question the decision to speak recalling the pain from a guns butt. "Girl, I'm speaking to you!" His tone now more frightening and I'm begin to feel my heart thump, causing me to quickly reply.

"Yes" I say gazing upon the floor daring not to look at his face. I thought he might be gentle with me; perhaps find my innocent endearing how wrong I was.

"Then don't be- Move along!" His elbow is thrown into my back, shoving me a few inches before I take to a stride to distance myself from his terrifying presence. I didn't have a clear direction but focused on keeping my legs moving and my eyes searching until I find my mother slouched over a water trench hand spooning water into my sisters mouth.

"Mother!" I shout my legs sprinting to her; she looks up at me and smiles recognising me.

"Pats" My mother gasped as if she's surprised to see me, my sister rises from the trench and cradles me in a hug. Her arms around me feel so limp and lifeless; like the hug is a struggle for her thin muscular arms- my guilt rises like a mist in winter and my face portrays just as such. My sister releases me from her grip and my mother tries to come to a stand but looks to be struggling so I lend her a hand and help her up for her to further take me into her arms and whisper in my ear "You've returned" her voice quaky with joy. "I have mum" I gently whisper back breathing in the unforgettable scent of her perfumed skin.

My mother parts her body from mine and looks me in the eyes; stroking my healing cheek "I thought you had abandoned us or worse" I feel my eyes tear up, the guilt finally breaking my heart the thought of my mother worrying tipping it over the brink.

"Never" I say as a tear slides down my cheek and my mother wipes it away "I'm sorry to of worried you" my voice is shaky with the sadness echoing through my voice box.

"No apologies" My mother gazes at me further, her eyes shooting across my features whilst my sister attempts to spoon water into her mouth out the trench, being short she struggles to reach. I stand letting my mother admire my features until a solider, the one who earlier shoved me approaching and I rip myself from my mother's touch, stunning her.

"I thought I told you keep moving!" The man's disgraceful voice bellows down at me and my mother stands with a distasteful look upon her face.

"I'm no longer lost" I say clenching my jaw tight preparing for his reply clueless of what he might do.

"Did I ask if you're lost?!" His voice now raised slightly making me flinch but I wasn't going to cave into his ignorant behaviour even if he could shoot me on the spot, every moment with my mother is worth more than my life. He pauses perhaps waiting for me to speak but I didn't want to purposely cause him to react so instead he searches around me.

"You!" He shouts in the direction of my sister and my hearts beat instantly increases.

"No! Don't she's only young!" I beg, afraid for my innocent and fragile sister however he shrugs me off and grabs my sister by her arm ragging her from the floor and onto her feet, my mother contested grabbing at the man's arm causing him to throw her off I was clueless of who to aid my mother or sister, I tried to do both, helping my mother stabilise herself whilst trying to plead with the soldier.

"Did I ask her if she was lost hu?" The solider asked of my sister who was too afraid to speak; I witness my sisters legs shaking in fright urine running down them. "Are you deaf?" He goes to strike her and that's something I can't stand for, a grown man hitting a little girl "She's frightened, you're frightening her!" I shout perhaps too loud but it brings the man's baton to a halt, he lets go of my sister and focuses back on me baton now pointing in my face.

"Frightening her! It's you who should be frightened!" He raises his baton into a striking position and I tense awaiting the connection but instead he swings passed me, I watch were his baton ends up- It connects with my mother's abdomen knocking her to the floor and I bend to her aid as she clenches her abdomen weeping with pain. The man stares down at us "If you had done as you were told slut, this wouldn't have happened" to those words my blood began to boil and I wanting desperately to retaliate but instead concerned myself with standing my mother back up as the man's evil presence disappears.

"Mum I'm so desperately sorry" I say as my mother continues to cradle her stomach, coughing from the blow. I freeze unsure about what my next actions should be perhaps taking her back to the barracks or maybe getting Delia to look over her, the latter sounding wiser but the former being less fuss. Undecided I find it only valid to ask her and she decides on the former even after me trying to persuade her on the latter but she is adamant, so I proceed to help her over to the barrack followed by Hope who's holding tightly to our mothers skirt. Once inside I lay her down on her mate, my sister joining her.

"Mother will you let me take a look at that?" I attempt to lift her shirt but she refuses.

"You're no doctor Pats, you looking wouldn't do any good" Her hands stay clenched to her stomach and her gaze a cold one. I needed to check it, I needed to know how hurt she was and if there was anything I could possibly do to relieve her but every attempted I made she knocked back. I began to think perhaps I was the problem, she was right about me not being a doctor but I suppose the fact I'm her daughter played a part in her refusal.

"Mother, would you allow some else to look?" she release a sigh of relief, answering with a breathy yes giving me the task of retrieving someone else's eye. I sat thinking for a while, skipping past the obvious choice then finally realising and darting to the medical tent.

"Nurse Busby" I call on arrival attracting her attention instantly, she rushes over to me panicking about me.

"What have they done now? Hu?" She says checking my body for injury.

"Wha? Nothing! I need your help" I take her arm into my hand gripping at it and yanking her out of the tent and to the barrack. A persistent puzzled frown upon her face is combined with constant questions of where I am taking her too until we arrive outside and her questions are answered. I lead her in and to my mothers side, she stands clueless to what the situation is concerning.

"I require you're expert eyes to exam my mother" I say kneeling down, pulling Delia with me and prompting my mother to release her abdomen, she soon does so and I allow Delia to take over.

Delia P.O.V

Her mother she said, needing examining. I regret to think of what she might have done or more to the point what they might've done to her, such a handsome woman with children.

"What happened?" I question laying my gaze upon Patsy who is now standing above me with a worried tint in her eyes.

"She was struck by one of the guards in her lower abdomen, she collapsed with the impact" Spoken like a true nurse, I fully comprehended and acted upon this information lifting her mother's shirt above her stomach and pressing upon her naked skin.

"Indicate where it hurts as I press along" Patsy's mother nods and I proceed to do the abdomen check, gently pressing my fingers into her lower stomach and awaiting the indication, soon enough I receive it and the bruising surrounding the area confirms it. The bruising looked to be normal after being struck so hard however the fatigue symptom I captured didn't quite match up but I suppose it can be a reaction to the appalling conditions she's forced to endure.

"The area is terribly bruised but there are no other signs of internal damage" I recover the woman's body with her shirt and stand pulling Patsy aside out of her mother's hearing distance.

"I recommend your mother comes to the medical tent" I decided my expert eyes aren't enough for the intoxicating blonde's mother, especially as my feelings are now speaking and no longer numbed by the hideous hell I've endured for so long.

"Why so? I thought there are no signs of internal damage" Her voice so mature, shoots shivers up my spin and I find it hard to even talk to her without a chemical in my body reacting in a radical way but I must.

"There isn't to the eye, but if your mother collapsed, I'm afraid there might be extensive damage" I express my concern, whilst ignoring my body's unconscious responses to being stood so close to the girl who's touched my spirit.

"How can you simply tell from pressing her stomach? Please check again, I don't want to involve a surgeon" The desperation is present upon her brows as they gently press against each other, spiking my attention.

"Patsy" I hear her mother's voice and it catches both our attentions we promptly returned to her witnessing her grasping at her stomach once again in agonising pain.

"Mrs Mount I'm going to examine your stomach once again" I reveal the woman's stomach and lay my hands upon it, now feeling for mass and being pleased with the result as the abdomen feels perfectly healthy apart from its bruising. I begin to wreck my brain for the other procedures involved in an abdomen examination some I recall and check such as a yellow outer cornea which isn't present nor is hyperventilation however her weight and state of dehydration is concerning but both symptoms seen commonly in this place."Fortunately Mrs. Mount there are no symptoms of internal damage but a coat of bruising"

"I'm no nitwit Pats, I knew everything was alright you mustn't over concern yourself." I sat still as Mrs. Mount scolds Patsy, the nickname Pats floating around my mind as such a small part of the woman's sentence had captured my attention and now I persist on dedicating a minute or two to becoming familiar with the name. Patsy and her mother converse in touching chitchat, simply expressing their love for each other as I stand gazing off until my arm is scuffed by Patsy's and my mind springs back to reality.

"I really must get back" I say inhaling deeply to regain my stable stance.

"Thank you Nurse Busby" Patsy's sweet voice echoes through my ears, adding to the shivers embracing my spin. I was expecting her to join me, as she is now a nurse but perhaps I leave her with her family and neglect remind her of the tiring commitment her young heart had made but I desired her help, the tent feeling dreadfully dull without her bright spirit invading it's corners.

"Are you going to join me Nurse Mount?" My speaking attracts both their attention and her mother stars at me shocked at the pronoun used to address Patsy, her looks transfers onto Patsy who's stunned by my openly announcing her position.

"Nurse Mount?" Her mother gazes at me with a frown placed upon her brows, Patsy remain stunned rendered speechless. "Perhaps I should leave you to enlighten your mother" I ask grabbing at Patsy's arm for her focus to be upon me and she nods in agreement forcing me into action traipsing my hand from upon her arm and exiting the filthy barrack.

Patsy P.O.V

Gosh, Delia really has put me in it. I kneel down to my mother's level to avoid her from straining her neck to gaze at me and inhale a lasting breathe before my explanation commences.

"Mother I have procured a job at the medical tent, working alongside Delia... Nurse Busby" I watch as my mother takes the information in and allows it to be processed " This being the reason for my disappearing act and once again I must repeat the act tonight" My mother listens carefully to every word and relays signs of comprehension.

"So you must depart from us, how long for this time?" The disapproval echoes through my mother's tone and I knew she wouldn't like such circumstances but the company of Delia was an enticing perk to working in the tent and I enjoyed being useful the helping erasing the hideous surroundings I'm forced to exist with.

"I planned on it being a permanent fixture" Her face drops considerably.

"So you're not returning?" The tone of her question is tinted with sadness and I instantly regret saying such dreadful words to a mother.

"I will negotiate it with Delia returning once a day, I will persist of it" I say lightening my mother's sorrow stricken eyes and causing a smile to stretch across her face.

"Then you better get back to… Nurse Mount" My heart sinks at her accepting words and a joyful smile crosses my cheeks. I place a kiss upon her frail cheek before bouncing to my feet, cuddling my sister and trotting back to the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Narrator

Patsy returns to the tent Delia busies herself in consulting patients on their condition as the only patients presence are those dying from disease. Patsy finds herself dormant with no task needing her attention, leaving only one thing she can think to do to occupy her mind. She silently approaches Delia who's conversing in a discussion with a middle aged male with a simple mind.

"You're suffering from Dysentery, inflammation of the intestine which causes your stool to consist of blood" Her welsh tone explains to a carefully listen sufferer who's grasping his abdomen, whilst Patsy stands by intrigued. "Sadly we don't have the resources to treat it, but increasing your consumption of fluid will help" on that note Delia leaves the patient to conceive the news and retreats to the tool table. Patsy gives Ralph a sympathetic smile before joining Delia and grilling her with questions.

"Dysentery, whatever is that?" Delia gazes upon Patsy, then spreading her gaze around the tent to check how secure their conversation was from soldier's ears.

"Dysentery is basically diarrhoea; however blood or mucus can be present in it due to the presence of a pathogen in the body" Patsy frowns, taking her time to understand the concept of Dysentery "Tonight, I shall lend you a book it has a better description of Dysentery and many of the other diseases you'll come across in this tent"

Patsy's features spring into a smile as she was struggling to comprehend the brief explanation and Delia had saved her the embarrassment of admitting so. "Thank you" Patsy whispers into Delia's ear and a shiver shoots down Delia's vertebra, she unconsciously tenses her jaw and stops breathing until Patsy's face retains its distance and she now free to let out a heavy breath before composing herself and leaving the tense atmosphere with Patsy watching her go. Patsy stands idol watching Delia work, until her attention is diverted to a group of soldiers and prisoners invading the tent and carrying the decaying pile of dead bodies out, two to a body- arousing Patsy's tireless curiosity resulting in her following behind them and witnessing them dumping the bodies in a mass grave not far from the medical tent and chucking soil on top and leaving them. She was shocked at how the dead were treated but she found it hard to expect any different soon relaying the feeling of tolerance and rejoin Delia in the medical tent unmoved by the witnessing of burials.

The afternoon is filled with suffering patients, decaying with diseases or from being struck by the hand of Japs. Patsy and Delia aid the best they can, whilst the foreign doctor performed "surgery" on the patients in need of it.

Patsy P.O.V

The doctor resides in his hut whilst screaming echoes out endless screaming is all we hear, concentration proving impossible whilst it continues and the naive patients becoming unsettled by such horrific sounds burdening Delia an I with the task of calming them, reassuring them that their conditions wouldn't result in the same agonising cries, but I'm not dishonest by nature so I help to block out the terrible wails but I leave the lying to Delia her efforts being of a greater value than mine.

"Miss. please lay back down" Delia begs with the patient she's currently dealing with, struggling to get the stubborn woman off her feet and onto her bed, I see it advisable to help and grasp at the other woman's arm giving Delia a reassuring smile and following her direction sitting her back down on the makeshift bed.

"You're gonna let that butcher have me!" The woman wallows trying to fight against mine and Delia's grip upon her arms "Nonsense! Lay back down or you'll make yourself worse" Delia objects and our combined strength restrains the woman onto the bed who gradually accepts Delia's lie and finds herself relaxing.

With one patient took care of, the screams continue to distress others and singularly taking care of each patient seemed an idiotic idea to me, as it would result in myself and Delia running ourselves rigid however when I tried to suggest different Delia wouldn't hear of it, saying "It'll just make things worse, catalyzing the panic" and that being that last spoke about it, she wouldn't accept any different and I witness her bouncing from patient to patient without being able to make an observation, concern gradually building in me.

The doctor continues his butchery and myself and Delia do all we can for the dying patients bed bound by illness who have to listen to him at work. Soon night falls and the doctor's work is complete leaving the butchered patient to recover in a makeshift bed with us to aid him, I keep my distance allowing Delia to treat the butchered prisoner but what looked like a scrapped out wound lays bare on his leg combined with a sweat across his brow concerning me dearly. I take up a cloth soaked with rancid liquid and gently patting his brow down with it.

"Thank you" the man breathlessly speaks struggling to hydrate his mouth, causing me to drip some of the liquid onto his lips and into his mouth.

"Just doing my job" I say smiling politely at him, feeling sympathy for him, his leg looking so unimaginably painful and imprinted by the instruments used causing its continues flow of blood.

"You're of youth… You mustn't see such frightful things" he gazes at me with aching eyes and an innocent look exhausting his features.

"Neither of us should, but we're forced to" my body shudders with the thought of my younger sister being forced to see 'such frightful things' at a younger youth than myself- I wished my father had took her with him like he usually did with the excuse of needing a 'travelling companion' now he's alone and we're in hell.

"Penny for them?" the man interrupts my thoughts, noticing my silence and lack of movement thrusting me back to reality.

"I was just searching for a way to ease your pain… my efforts resulted as useless" I was on the brink of tears, just thinking of my father and my fate I couldn't take the embarrassment of people witnessing me crying on top so I pick myself up off the side of the mans bed and attempt to stride away to then have my arm grasped by the man who holds me at a halt.

"Don't let this place break you" I frown at the man's insinuation and he releases my arm to lay back down, perhaps my weakness visible to him as he is in a weakened state or my 'innocent' features betraying me. I leave him and find sanctuary at the instrument table, taking a cloth and cleaning them to occupied my restless mind it works but my scrubbing doesn't go unnoticed and Delia soon takes up a stride towards me, I can feel her gaze on my skin like rain on a hot summer day and soon her she's burning next to me I turn and bless her blue purls with mine, she glances around to see if observing eyes had caught sight of our proximity reassured they aren't.

"Pats, everything okay?" Pats? She called me pats… I wasn't expecting such informality; I was prepared to answer any questions she had falsely but now… I couldn't dare lie, her welsh tone speaking the nickname my mother gave me, caused unimaginable chills to spread across my body throwing my head into a spin of confusion to as why she causes me such infliction's. I give no answer, trying to control my body's reactions to her closeness and hypnotising speech and then I feel her hand lay upon my arm, catalysing everything.

"Can we talk later?" I ask feeling overwhelmed by her presence, my mind becoming extremely clouded by all the desirable features she possess.

"Tonight" She says rubbing my arm reassuring me, concern sparkling in her eyes and my heart sinking with her touch until she releases me and my mind springs back to its senses, quickly finding something to occupy it until it can be dispensed later.

Narrator

Night falls quickly, however the flow of patients never stops and the girls hurry to each ones side, patching up and calming down until finally there's a break in the chaos and the girls can finally retreat to their sleeping quarters, eating the small amount of food supplied and drinking the little water they're given to regenerate their energy.

Delia remains silent awaiting Patsy to speak, considering the time to be fitting for the talk Patsy had wanted. In her wait she picks up the book she was previously reading and begins scanning it with her eyes whilst Patsy sits staring at her silent perhaps trying to find the right words to speak and contemplation whether Delia will be intrigued or not. They both felt mutually about the awkward silence that had now built between the two and neither of them could bare it any longer.

"My father" Patsy abruptly says, relaying a confused look from Delia who lowers her book and gives Patsy her full attention. "My father doesn't even know where his family is- where I am" Delia lifts from her seat, leaving her book behind on her bed and sitting beside Patsy. "He's going to return home to an empty house" Patsy's tears begin to fall uncontrollable and Delia lays an arm around her pulling her into her shoulder.

"Not exactly a fairytale I know, but at least he's safe Pats…" Patsy lifts her head so her gaze joins Delia's and a smile plays across Patsy's lips hearing the nickname said by the infectious accent Delia renders confused at the smile she's receiving as she didn't say anything comical. "What?"

"You called me Pats... something I've only ever heard my family say" Patsy tone beholds a hint of distaste for Delia's use, whilst also fancy for her welsh accent.

Worried to displease, Delia finds herself regretting the use of the nickname as they're not family. "I'm sorry, I shan't use it again"

"Nonsense, I like hearing you speak it" Patsy's gaze pierces into Delia's both oblivious to the heat building between them and the dangerous thoughts beginning to invade each of their minds and Delia begins to unconsciously analyse Patsy's lips.

"You're truly beautiful Patsy…" Delia's eyes prove to be magnetised to Patsy's lips, whilst her own are parted and her breath escaping her. Patsy responds with silence, shocked by Delia's directness but her mind and heart now at war.

"… Nothings beautiful in here" Patsy bitterly stated removing her gaze for Delia's, trying to ignore the beatings of her heart and the spinning of her mind.

"I thought so to… until I seen you" Delia's comment, raw and as honest as Pinocchio takes Patsy by surprise. Patsy picks her head up and looks at Delia with her eyebrows crooked although she questioned the honesty of Delia's words, she is certain that the gleam present in Delia's eyes made it impossible for her to be lying.

Patsy struggles to find words, the compliment silencing her mind and making it impossible to reject Delia's affections as her cheeks flourish into a blush "You render me speechless Delia"

Delia P.O.V

Her sweet elegant voice, spoken so tenderly clouds my mind and my thoughts are scrabbled making it excruciatingly hard for me to construct a sentence something only ever achieved by Patsy who drops her gaze and relaxes into me perhaps enjoying the silence as our days never consisted of it.

"Do you hear Delia?" Patsy suddenly speaks and I'm instantly confused by the questions as I hear nothing.

"Pardon?"

"The silence, like of a morning when I was back home" Her mind has obviously drifted off as mine was dominated to the thought of her, now she spoke like a child recalling the privilege she had before her capture until the silence is interrupted by a soldier walking past, surveying the grounds causing us to jump out of our skins but closer to one another as I still held her in my arm my nose inhaling the scent of her blonde locks. "Crikey!" She calls in her refined English voice and I allow myself to release a giggle of endearment "Did you just giggle?" her eyes pieces into mine, the look of a serious nature as if I had offended her and I instantly swallow my giggles.

"As I am no liar, I may have done" I say crinkling my nose and biting my lower lip nervously as I couldn't lie to such a handsome girl who's heart intrigued me.

"It's a sound I had nearly forgotten" her eyes looking at me with astonishment, our mouths drying up as our star lingers and I take my hand placing my thumb upon her bottom lip whilst my palm brushes against her pale, cold face which flinchers at my touch but isn't retracted instead lent into, the reaction I had hopped for and gratefully received. "Your touch is heavenly" her lips speak as I take my thumb from upon her lip and cup her cheek with my entire hand.

"You're heavenly" I unconsciously comment, unaware of the leaning my body had begun to do in the direction of Patsy's lips. She remains in place not pulling away but looking me directly in the eyes, my lips getting closer and my breath heavier. _"Delia, no! She's a girl... you never kiss a girl!"_ My mother's voice echoes through my mind distracting me from my target when I instantly remember the taste of that girl's lips and how comfortably soft they were encouraging me to continue when I feel a hand lay upon my cheek pushing me back.

"Delia… I've never… " Patsy turns her gaze away and her innocent features relay worry.

"Pats" I take her chin lightly in my hand and force her gaze upon mine "it isn't rocket science- You simply can't disappoint" her cheeks flex into a smile and I retracted my hand brushing her hair lightly out of her face with it to reveal her magnificently shaped cheek bones before attempting to lay my lips upon hers, and finding my lips placed upon her cheek as she had turned her lips away however the connection just as precious.

"I'm sorry Delia, I'm not ready"


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator

A week later of Patsy spending every day in the medical tent and sleeping alongside Delia who had lent her some books to pass the free time the two had combined with visiting her mother every day, procuring the little food and water she could for her mother's and sisters nourishment as their health deteriorate each day. Delia hadn't made any advances since that night, and dared not to as she feared scaring the live spirit keeping her sanity afloat away, she keeps her mind occupied with the ill patients and little reading material she has but finds it excruciatingly hard.

Patsy and Delia are rudely waked up by soldiers needing assistance as one of the soldiers has been attack by a prisoner attempting to escape, the ordeal being fatal for him.

With a soldier on each arm they carry the injured man into the tent and lay him on a makeshift medical bed before disturbing Delia, as she is the head nurse. Delia rushes to the man's side, after hitting Patsy awake to have her follow her. The injured soldier had been stabbed with a sharpened bamboo stem and was losing blood fast. Night still lingered around them and the doctor not expected until morning Delia had to act fast, compressing the wound and getting Patsy to remove his clothing.

Delia continued to apply pressure to the man's wound finding it hard to sympathise with him as his authority over her intimidated her, she now having to helping a man who's helping the corrupt government entrap innocent men and woman to be treated inhumanely, Why should I? Delia thought but the armed men surrounding the soldier gave a feared answer. Patsy ripped the man's uniform from his body violently, ignoring the man's moans of discomfort as she does so.

Patsy reaches the wound and grasps at the material trying to tare it "Patsy, take it easy" the whisper invading Patsy's hearing and a harsh gaze springs to her eyes. Delia moves her hands to allow Patsy to remove the clothing surrounding the wound, Patsy hesitates but after receiving a burning gaze from Delia she quickly tares it away and Delia replaces her hands applying pressure again.

"Where's the doctor? Get him here immediately!" A high ranking soldier demands with a stern voice, towering over the injured being. "How's he looking nurse?" The soldier's cockney accent softens as he directs his question towards Delia.

"Not good General Dockerill, he's lost too much blood and even if I stitch the whole I risk infecting the healthy skin around it" Patsy relays a look of confusion, how did she know his name? A hint of jealousy stirring inside of her.

"Will he live Nurse Busby?"

"Very unlikely" Delia answered honestly, grateful for the General softness.

"Does your co-nurse agree?" the general now focusing on Patsy whose hatred for the man lying in the bed to compulsive to think otherwise than of his death and how she wanted to be his killer, however the feeling wasn't singularly on the injured soldier but all that are making her family suffer. Without hesitation Patsy nods keeping her thoughts buried in her mind.

The general accepts the answer and turns to the man who's struggling to keep his eyes open relaying a message in Japanese before taking his gun from his holster and shooting him dead on the spot. Patsy jumps at the sound and Delia catches her, Patsy burrows her head into Delia's shoulder at the shocking sight and attempts to calm her breathing before turning back to see the man laying with a whole in his head blood trickling from it. Delia wasn't shook by the sight having seen it before in the camp but Patsy's heart is uncontrollable with fright, skipping a beat every time she attempts to look at the horrific sight.

"Bury him, in his own grave!" the general commands of his fellow soldiers and they immediately grasp at the man's legs and arms carrying him back out of the tent, leaving a trail of blood behind. "Ladies break it up!" the general ordered an Delia edges Patsy out of her arms, wanting their embrace to last longer but fearing the consequences if disobeys him. "Return to your duties!" he orders before exiting and Patsy covers her eyes with her hands re-seeing the shooting and crying softly.

"Pats, sleep quarters now" Delia abruptly orders as there are no guards present.

Patsy P.O.V

Delia walks off entering the quarters awaiting my company, I check for the guards before joining her. Once in the privacy of our quarters I feel my strength dwindle and I crash into her arms, tears freely streaming down my cheeks the hatred I had for him making my guilt worse as I had wished for his death however the reality of it I had failed to comprehend, I wasn't prepared to see his body drop lifeless so suddenly whilst his eyes still lay open staring at the ceiling.

I remain in Delia's arms her embrace comforting my shocked nerves, the images of the shooting replaying in my head uncontrollable and Delia stroking my hair soothingly to distract my mind. After a few replays I began to build a resistance to the sight and my nerves no longer in frenzy and Delia's touch swamps my senses.

"We all have our first, soon you'll become accustom to it" the tender welsh accents echoes in my ears and I gaze upon her eyes, wanting no, needing the sight to sooth my guilt stricken conscience.

My stare lingers to long, mesmerised by the blue diamonds that stare back at me, I perhaps shouldn't have but my actions unconscious as if my mind had detached from my body- I lent in and pressed my lips upon her cheek, fearing if my lips had made the right shape as I had never kissed anyone before. I back away to see Delia with a smile stretched across her cheeks, diminishing my fear of her objection and causing a pleasant wave to flow through my body. Delia takes her hand and places it gently upon my face, it cupping my cheek bone perfectly.

"I do believe if I was to die in this moment I would have no objections"

"How can you speak so freely of death? Does it not frighten you?" I had completely missed the meaning behind her turn of phrase, reacting outraged.

"I suppose death is everyone's end… I'm frightened to die at such a young age but now that I have felt your heavenly lips upon my skin, death no longer frightens me" I listen to every word carefully trying to conjure up a response but all I can convey it disbelief, the thought of just my touch being so desired by another person was a neglected thought yet I now enjoy the feeling of being valued by a person other than my family.

"You're too kind Delia" is all I manage to say with my eye averted away from hers.

"Who could not be, with you to be kind to?" I was clueless of how I should reply instead I let my body do it for me, a smile flexing across my lip. I stand intoxicated by her gaze, the light reflecting of her blue jewels perfectly- a sight I could stand staring at for the rest of my life, however long that may be in here.

"Kankoshi!"We hear a Japanese soldier shout whilst patting on the fabric granting us privacy, I hadn't the fondest idea what the man had said however Delia recognised the word and pushed me out of her arms I reluctantly part from her doing so in time before he throws the material back.

"Back to work!" He manages to order in a shaky English voice and Delia acts instantly like always, passing by the soldier and myself. I watch as she goes distracted by her striding forgetting the presence of the soldier until the snap of his fingers reminds me and I walk past him attending to a struggling patient whose body is rapidly deteriorating with pellagra, a disease extensively described in a half destroyed book Delia had leant me, the result of the disease being no other than death. The patient is violently ill, her hair shredding from her scalp whilst her body swells in various areas and the nerves in her legs none existence, her death sadly predicted to be in the next 3 days.

The sun soon delights us with its presence and the tent is brightly lit making the treatment of the patients easier however it illuminates the dreadful suffering and the horrific conditions of the tent. Once the sun had risen I knew it wasn't long until I could see my mother and sister but first we had to await the doctor's arrival, a tedious wait as he could arrive at any time throughout the day.

I knew the doctor's presence was beneficial to some of the patients but mostly it was terrifying, he'd come into the tent reeking of fear and authority his walk one spiking everyone's heart rate with each step. I avoided having direct contact with him, burdening Delia with the task however her composure was much more conserved; she didn't fear his wrath and spoke plainly to him without a single gulp of discomfort I couldn't help but admire her courage, her existence so enthralling my need for her becoming stronger and harder to resist.

"Patsy!" I hear her Welsh voice call, instantly snatching my attention from the cleaning of the tools and her proximity decreasing.

"Delia" I say tessellating on my feet to face her, finding that she's closer than I originally thought "Oh"

"Go see your mother"

"No, I can't leave you alone to greet the doctor" just as I had finished speaking, I saw Delia's eyes avert towards the door and the doctor's Japanese voice floods our ears.

"Good morning nurses, how many deceased?"

I turn and face him, standing silent like usual allowing Delia to answer the question he asked every day on arrival.

"15 including outside patients" Delia confidently answers, going off memory in spectacular fashion.

"Very well" he'd comment each day before noting it down, I wondered why he did as such but didn't care to question it as speaking resulted in trouble. "Update me on patient 3068- leg ulcers" He order of Delia and they join at the patient's bedside leaving me behind luckily.

I continue to scrub tools and help patients that call, simply moving them in their beds or retrieving rancid water to wet their bro, my eyes constant diverting back to Delia and the doctor as they discuss the patient they tower over. Currently I am wetting a diseased patient's brow, a man suffering from malaria after a mosquito bit him a wild fever causing him distress and the only form of treatment being nurture when I see the doctor departs from Delia and exits the tent.

I finish up my current task, briskly excusing myself from the poor man and joining at Delia's side faking interest in the patient she's standing closest to.

"What did he say?" I ask, noticing a look of distaste upon her welsh curved face.

"Patient 3068's wounds have become septic; he's going to lose his legs"

"Gosh!" Is all I can manage to respond with as I wasn't expecting such devastating news, patient 3068 a man who kept smiling even when he was suffering I couldn't comprehend the news correctly, but I knew what it meant for him- death.

"The doctor has informed him and made a decision" Delia plainly says, trying to conceal the impact the man's news is having on her failing to as her eyes stay disconnected from mine, I step closer lowering my tone.

"Death?" I shyly ask spiking Delia's attention and her eyes join with mine a look of realisation, realising that our trail of thought are the same and her struggle not felt alone.

"Surgery would be a waste of time, death is his only option" she speaks without conviction in her voice, her eyes fluttering with uncertainty, I suppose even after seeing as many deaths as she had another one was a dreadful thought.

"Agreed, he's suffering otherwise and this place is torture enough" I calmly agree, brightening the colour radiating in her eyes whilst a smile twitches upon her lips.

Our gaze is held, until two soldiers brush past and picks the man up out of his bed, swiftly carrying him out of the tent his eyes contacting with mine a sorrowful gleam clouding his irises before he disappears out the tent and I rejoin my gaze with Delia's.

"What happens?" I ask, clueless of why he is carried out and not shot where he lay.

"They'll shoot him over a ditch and allow his body to freely fall into its grave"

What? Such a barbarous act, I can't comprehend the thought of him being carelessly shot to have his body propel into the mud coated earth, however the more I came to think of it I supposed it was a practical way to dispose of a person's body after death, having both the killing and burial in the same place.

"Practical" I abruptly comment and Delia slightly nods in agreement, a silence soon invades both mine and Delia speech, my mind searching for something more to say to Delia as the act of talking to her was so pleasing.

"Now would be a good time to visit your mother"

Delia suddenly suggests and I find my earlier thought of having Delia join me on my visit now being remembered.

"I was going to suggest you accompany me as my mother's health has deteriorated and I'm clueless to why?" I carefully ask trying to avoid a negative answer, masking my worry.

"Anything for you" her eyes become soft, gazing at mine tenderly a cute smile at the edge of her mouth "I mean anything to settle your mind"

"It won't go unappreciated" I reply whilst making my way out of the tent, Delia following behind me.

We walk between crowds of weeping and suffering people, our eyes peeled out for the barrack blocking out the cruel acts of the soldiers and the begging's of the starved prisoner. I collect food and water like usual and escort Delia to the barrack.

On arrival I witness my mother plucking at the mate she lay upon, struggling to breath from dehydration and a sweat present upon her brow my sister cuddled up to her also breathless from dehydration.

"Mother it's Pats, I've brought water and food" I try to put the cup to her lips as her hands busy themselves with the plucking but she rejects it, moving her mouth away from it, repeating the same act when I try with food. "Mother if you won't drink at least eat" my mother shakes her head and Delia kneels down beside me, her eyes pinned on my mother.

"Mrs. Mount, its nurse Busby- can I examine you?" Delia tenderly asks and I move away from her, trying my sister with the water and food both she accepts.

Delia receives a nod and she takes her hand, pulling my mother's shirt down to above her breast. I watch carefully and notice small pink spots spread across her chest my concern increases immediately.

"Thank you Mrs. Mount" Delia says coming to a stand and joining me on my sisters side, she lays her hand upon my shoulder signalling for me to give her space I so and she repeats the same check, pink spots also being present upon my sisters chest and my concern flies off the scales.

"Delia? What are they?" I receive a blank stare as she replaces my sisters shirt and stands up, pulling me with her.

"They're very ill, the plucking of the mat combined with the red spots confirms it" Delia's mind obviously piecing things together.

"Confirms what?" Delia is about to tell me when general Dockerill interrupts, pulling Delia away by her arm. I stood waiting for an answer, desperately in need of one. The general and Delia hadn't gone far and I captured what little I could as they converse in conversation inches away from each other's faces.

"What are you doing out of the medical tent?!" the general aggressively asked, upset by our trip to the barrack my mother and sister lay sick in.

"I needed to examine a patient, who's too sick to come to the tent sir" Delia calmly explained not a harsh note in her tone.

"I don't want you on the field" the general replies, tugging at her arm punishing her for defying him "You stay in the tent and never leave- DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"There are patients that need…" Without letting her finish I witness him take his hand and strike it across her face, I instantly jump with fright for Delia and want so much to run to her side but I'm already the cause of the smack and don't want to risk being the cause of much more.

"You'll stay in the fucking tent and that's final!" He finishes looking around for any witnesses and not caring if so, instead of just leaving Delia with her aching face he throws her to the ground and scuffs past her laughing at his actions with a soldier passing by. Delia sits weeping; grasping her face I run to her and help her up onto her feet handling her gently.

"That was uncalled for" I comment, brushing Delia's clothes off.

"Don't you understand Pats, nothing is uncalled for in here they can beat us to death and no one would stand a whisker"

She tessellates and walks away, dropping her hand to her side pretending like the smack hadn't happened. I scurry after her, calling her name with each time I do she quickens her walk dodging people whilst they slow me down.

We enter the tent and Delia immediately begins to help a patient who's struggling to stand on his feet, I accompany her taking one of his sides and getting him back on his mat. Once he's returned I approach Delia needing the answer to my relative's sickness but every advance I make is rebuffed and my patience begins to wear thin causing me to forcefully get her attention. I stride towards her, one thing in mind reaching her turning her to face me square on suddenly render speechless by her gaze.

"What is it Patsy?" Her tone was incredibly harsh, encouraging guilt to rise inside me as I wish not to offend

"I need to know Delia, the red spots, the fever- What is it?" I ask scrambling my words hoping she understands and finally gives an answer.

Delia leans towards me, close to my ear her eyes peeled out for the guards "I'll explain it later Pats" she whispers and I tense my jaw with the annoyance of having to wait.

"No Delia, Now" She gazes at me sideways seeing that I won't stand to wait any longer for the answer. She takes me by the arm and leads me into our sleeping quarters, a guard turning a blind eye to it. She searches for a book as I stand watching, finding it and frantically flipping through its page stopping on one and showing it to me.

"It's called typhoid" Delia answered to my confused look as I was trying to figure out what the word said "Looking at your mothers and sisters symptoms they're in the third week"

"Meaning what?" I didn't bother reading the book; I hadn't the patience for writings.

"The third week is fatal Patsy"

FATAL... Fatal… The word blocks up my mind, stopping the world wind of thoughts and hitting me unexpectedly like a brick. I question if it's real, if Delia was correct but having the book in my hand I find the answer for myself- my legs turn to jelly, my breath is struck away and I stumble to my bed. I sit trying to control my breathing, tears swelling in my eyes and emotion pouring uncontrollably from my soul. I try so hard to keep hold of my strength but as Delia sits beside me and rubs my back with her soft hand my efforts crumble and I begin to weep. My mother can't leave me here alone, she can't die, I wake every day to see her she's the fuel to my living in here if she goes I'll be lost- hopeless and my sister, so young! Years of life stripped away from her due to this hell whole!

"There has to be something you can do Delia" I beg searching for a solution in the book, a sudden rage washes over me and I throw it onto the floor in frustration.

"Patsy it's too late"

"No! Delia no, it can't be"

She takes my head into her hands and forces me to gaze into her eyes, my eyes still streaming with salty tears.

"It is Pats" She says tenderly the sound crashing through my ears and vibrating my heart. I freely fall into her embrace; she cradles my head stroking my hair softly as my disbelief pours from my eyes my mind aching with dread. "Be with them Pats, spend your last moments together" I depart from Delia, our arms still locked together my eyes connected to hers as I struggle to speak.

"I… can't Delia, I ought to get close… if- If they're…"

"I understand" She interrupts and pulls me back into her embrace and I rest my head gently on her shoulder.

"Why? Delia, what did we ever do to deserve such cruelty" I hear her gulp, letting out a heavy breath.

"We can't ask why Pats, it just is… questioning it will only frustrate you more"

I find it hard to argue with her comment as she was right, if I spend the majority of the time questioning it I will only find myself infuriated, being imprisoned already accomplished that. I suppose without Delia I to, would be sick like my family… dying … not living a full life… having my experiences cut short and forgotten, I am immensely grateful for her she truly is a god send even without being able to savour my mother and sister's lives. I pick my head up off her shoulder and glare into her eyes, caressing her cheek with my hand.

"You're kindness has touched my heart, I'm so lucky to have met you" I speak, my eyes red and swollen, my skin connected with her causing extreme comfort. Delia's hand strokes away a remaining tear, a slight smile present upon her face "Thank you" I finish and without warning Delia takes both my cheeks in her hands and lays her lips upon mine. The feeling so tender, so evolutionary it brings my body alive, my hairs stand on end whilst my muscles uncontrollably tense it catalysing every chemical reaction taking place in my body.

Delia suddenly pulls away and stares at me cautiously waiting for my reaction, I stare off past her mystified of what to say, what does one say after being kissed? The silence is very awkward and I'm pressured to speak something, even if it's a sound.

"Oh Christ Pats… my apologies I… I simply couldn't resist" Her words attract the attention of my eyes and I find myself panicking over a reply, I didn't want her to apologise as I had quite enjoyed the kiss and shamelessly yearned for more but lacked the confidence- It was strange as I had expected myself to yearn after a boy however I had never given them a thought and now I have been blessed with my first kiss from a ladies lips sending my thoughts into a tizz and my mind reverts back to an article I read during RE in school about queers, how they're diseased in the mind and locked into mental asylums but nothing about that kiss makes me feel ill or insane.

"No Delia, don't apologise." I take my hands and place them in hers, insecure about whether she would accept but feeling her grasp rids me of the worry "Life's too short for apologies" she nods her head in agreement and wears a shy smile, the cuteness radiating through her cheeks.

"Where are the nurses?!" A male's aggressive voice questions of another guard who replies in Japanese, his answer being negative as we sneaked away out of sight. We then hear footsteps in the mud getting closer to the tent; we instantly part from each other before the curtain is flung open.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9cd7cde1123fdde8ec0e4d6e32577bb8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 6/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9cd7cde1123fdde8ec0e4d6e32577bb8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Delia P.O.V/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a7f06c8f0d66aac028763b65e2d7b2"The voice so familiar, I could place is instantly although the camp was full of divers accents and languages that one voice stood out from the rest, most feared it however I didn't whether to fear it or be delighted. Once the curtain is thrown open it confirms my suspicions, General Dockerill is revealed frowning down at both Patsy and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15dc7261daf15f733df64a5059e118d2""What is this? Get back to work!" He aggressively orders striking fear into Patsy who quickly scurries past him like cowering dog; I attempt to follow before being tugged back by Dockerill's grip on my arm. "I'd like to talk" he whispers forcing me to stand once again in the same spot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b70e0f390a6780ae2017244bba1c8302""I'd Like to talk" I roll my eyes whilst returning to the spot I was standing in, his intentions so obvious they made me restless. "Why are you so hesitant? I mean you no harm"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61939c0596df46a9c1e40f3c726a76e""You say as such and then you strike me" I say giving him a stern gaze, fearing another strike may occur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="220012b04bf458457e9972a7805b82e6""Delia, your disobedience provoked me, if it wasn't for my love of you- you'd be dead" He speaks so barley, the truth freely flowing out of his mouth, he speaks of love but all I can see is evil in his gaze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abfb11840a7227497f70cc489dc29152""I'm sorry for provoking you, but this... this love you speak of is absurd" My hearts racing as I tried to speak carefully, attempting to sound respectful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1201b6f190046e73e2240dd5294e3900""ABSURD!" I step back, distancing myself from him to avoid his wrath "How dare you make a mockery of me, you will love me- even if I have to force you" Love him! I could never love him, no matter how much force he was to use my love still wouldn't be his. Lost in my trail of thought he had pulled me into his body by my waist, leaning down to steal a kiss, I still had the sweet taste of Patsy upon my lips, a taste I desired more of- I couldn't let her sweetness be removed by his bitterness. I push off him fighting against his grip, I throw my foot upon his boot causing him to release me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d7680432786e822bfd22a4bb57f1a07"I try to sprint past him as that is only exit; however he throws me back onto my makeshift bed his strength over powering mine, he flings himself on top of me as I continue to fight him off. He stands back up and I shuffle down the bed trying to escape his reach, he undoes his trousers and tosses his hat onto Patsy's bed before yanking at my foot causing me to fall onto my back as his hand reaches up my skirt to the thin underwear I had the luck of finding to then have them ripped from my thighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179c47704de1163a1daa7be5c574520d"He climbs on top of me, restraining my arms as he penetrates me the pain paralysing my every muscle and I fall limp as he continues tears rolling down my eyes, his heavy breathing being all I can hear, my voice stunned to silence. With each thrust I wince staring blankly at the tent ceiling his alcohol stained breath brazing against my face leaving a disgusting stench upon my skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="455831477b82574f6bf871193f2f761d"****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e6f1d01c39e7d5f584c54c1f88ead0"General Dockerill finally tires climbing from upon me, fastening his trousers, brushing himself off and replacing his hat to his head before leaving without any regret upon his face. Perhaps if I had let him kiss me this would have been avoided, if I hadn't the sweet taste of Patsy's lips still layered across my own I would have let him but the sweet taste proves too valuable to be smothered by such a foulness. I try moving my legs but with every attempt my core strikes pain up my spin, again I try coming up into a sitting position bearing the pain as I succeed I go to stand and find myself falling back onto my makeshift bed. The defeat finally breaks me and I sit weeping into my hands- Damn Patsy! Her kiss meaning more to me than death and now my body aches, how could I have been so stupid? Value something so little such as a persons taste?- Not just a persons, Patsy's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4453f8c6a35df8abc67b5dc55652948"I sit weeping into my hands, as foot steps close in I wipe my eyes hiding my weakness as the curtain is flung open, I wince fearing it to be the return of General Dockerill but to my surprise its Patsy, her radiant blonde locks gleaming in the tent light, a gaze full of worry. I fear to look at her to show any sign of weakness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0010589d2c24cae14600be5a785a50d""What on earth?!" She gasps at the sight of me, erasing the distance between us. " What has he done?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4430009340d8263bea9814de16990a"I gaze into her eyes the innocents influencing my decision on whether to divulge into it or not. "Nothing" I sternly speak avoiding a stutter and hurdling myself up however my core still tender from his violence forcing a pain to strike my leg muscles and they fail beneath me Patsy quickly catching me by the arm and helping me back down "Delia, what has he done?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e25e2c30a8bbfc76ed19098d22750a5e""Your to young to know such information Patsy, please leave me be!" I didn't want to be harsh with Patsy however I couldn't witness her innocence being ruined by such a devilish act "But Delia.." Patsy cries as I finally yank myself up onto my feet tolerating the pain that standing causes me "We have patient Patsy, so stop fussing over me and help those who need you" I say on my exit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="12eec5d49796ac0f7ddc76ed3a79f473"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Patsy's P.O.V/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b943e9b5d1aa664a09900bdf9c2b60"Walking in to our tent I hadn't expected to see Delia in such a vulnerable state, I had always though of her to be as strong as stone, as I'm no idiot I know she is soft on the inside as her kindness shows as such but seeing her in such a broken state, after all the indecencies she has occurred this increasingly shocked me and as she is shocked to silence I must go to the source that destroyed even an extremely strong woman's defences- General Dockerill. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2362bca44d94e204de1d532df46c1cc"I head back out to the patients, avoiding Delia who busies herself with washing a patients wounds with foul water awaiting a moment for when I can slip away however Delia's eyes continue to observe me from time to time and my curious mind continually harassing my concentration when I realise Delia has retreated to the sleeping quarters and the guard occupied with talking to a female prisoner, I take my chance and slip out of the tent searching the open ground for the General./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a70cd3cb17e53484cbb785bcaa97f00e"I run past begging prisoners, decaying from malnutrition whilst others sit curdled up on the floor with no hope left. I spot a huddle of uniformed men, harassing a group of male prisoners striking them with their batons and badgering them I approach them cautiously to see that General Dockerill is at the helm of the badgering squad, as I feared being struck I stand away from the group in Dockerill's line of sight hoping that he'll recognise me as the 'young blonde nurse' he always looked past. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3426a573e254f329b0189c200f7e1210""Oh nurse, are one of these your patients?" he address me and the crowd he currently strikes fear into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efc759d8ffab1b52ecb19b30d4a2914a""No sir, I came to speak to you" My heart pounds in my chest, a panic slowly begins to build inside of me but my courage defuses it and I remain calm and composed "I witness nurse Busby in a vulnerable state, I would like to know how she got that way" Now my courage immensely decreases as his face becomes emotionless and a frown appears on his brow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ea2b60fbf5ce1555c4c93fc19f0a3a2""Look little girl, nothing happened- Now run back to your mummy before asking questions gets you hurt" I swallow my fear as my curiosity exudes it and I no longer care for my own health only Delia's. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b0574962a51165df927811bb1e14881""With all respect, something happened and as a nurse who cares for other..." before I was able to finish the back of his open hand strikes my face and I find myself falling to the ground from an incredibly hard hit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee44b16bd346c237493913565c99a00a"He looks down upon me and spits besides me "You see what asking questions gets you? You stupid slut! How dare you ask questions of me as if you have power around here" He kneels to my level and grips my grin forcing me to look at him "You'll regret even opening your mouth to me, now get back to the tent maggot!" I do as he say, squirming out of his grip and running back to the tent, receiving a worried Delia on arrival./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad69476de65ba31f360605955846323""Nurse Mount, where have you been?!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9566fc0d25bdaa539ab320bb2e92f71a""I had an errand to run" I reply with a giggle trying to hide the sorrow my painful cheek causes me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf4e1f203cac55e1137131af639a98ef""Did that errand involve a hand smacking your face?" I stare at her, releasing that I couldn't fool such a wise woman as Delia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153026bc06e2250a57f6e95965823f18""It may have done"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38991ec7b23e4a8204ed87cbc0276c89""Come" Delia takes my arm attempting to lead me to our sleeping quarters when a guard stands in our way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e93255a9348d9ecd097ea040ae65860""Not time to rest... Back to work" He stutters struggling to speak English./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb426d0084bcf65f3db2c41e5952bfe5""Nurse Mount is hurt, I must treat her face... make sure nothing is broken" The guard observes my face, noticing the hand print and letting us past. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce755028b12904145e77bfb072e976c9"Once surrounded by the tent walls of our sleep quarters I'm sat upon my bed as Delia sits on hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c9ad16d4223583e5f37ccefd941ca8""What where you thinking?! Obviously you weren't thinking or you wouldn't have ended up with a hand print on your face!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46343437562bb63e72ebdc36ebfeec9e""Excuse me, I was thinking of you! and yes maybe I was coerced by my curiosity but if you would have just told me what that foul man had done to you I wouldn't have this hand print upon my face"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebeb4dd666ae9ccd8df0bd0679e7b446""Damn you and your curiosity"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="969e6b786bbaa2a868357930ca7aa715""Delia, I needed to know what he had done so I can try an help ease your pain" I lay my hand on her knee trying to emphasis how much I care for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27deee6bbe61249cc1f9f8c489014897""As much as I'd like you to, you can't ease my pain so please leave this be Patsy as I really don't want to be reminded of it" Her eye's scream sorrow as they gaze into mine and the subject instantly erases itself from my mind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9e0983209f3a95adf0923a9c0f1107""I wish you wouldn't hide the pain that you obviously feel away from me as I'm here for you" I motion my body further off my bed so that our knees touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f7d69ad0cd0d40d7b96f169f5a52ca6""You speak of pain as it's something easily divulged, as if sharing it will do any good but it's a pointless act the sharing of pain as it's never resolved I don't expect you being 14 to understand" My age is once again used against me, something I've began to resent. Why should a number define my understanding of anything? Or define how I should feel and the information I should know, out of all the people in this camp including my mother and sister I'd have thought Delia would have figured that this 14 year old can understand and perceive extensive amounts of subjects and concepts but apparently not however I believe she is still angry at my prying or persistence to help and thats what makes her question my understanding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afe1ae595b8464f31838b92105457f1c""You more than any other should know that I can perceive many things, pain being one as I've felt so much in such little time that my understanding as been quickly inbreed"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d8748b8fc490810b267bde6d61da8de""Lord! You simply are relentless, don't you ever get tired of your curiosity!" Delia moves my hand off of her leg and sites shaking her head "There are hundreds of other people outside this tent, why doesn't your curiosity pry into their current struggle?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3c4dae6c8f6fed5442d857d47a97f56"I stumble, not wanting to say something as simple as the magic three words, perhaps even if I did they'd be incorrect in such a time space "Because they haven't shown me kindness, we were strangers and yet you showed me honest human kindness something none of the others has done. Because of this I pry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b30ca13ecaf94e6fa7b586c72f8e9168""My kindness doesn't give you the right to pry, and get hurt because of it! Dammit Patsy he could've shot you on the spot for questioning him, are you so blinded by your stubbornness to realise that?" I remain silent, lost for a response as she is right my curiosity and stubbornness has blinded me to the risks in this place, or maybe the feelings I had for Delia are to blame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="346d0f8fc286ac60e2bd8eb21c8459c3""Er... I admit your correct, my inbreeded traits are compulsive and I find them hard to trait when it comes to you Delia." Her eyes spring into mine and linger, sharing all the mixed feelings my saying her name has caused her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d16a1ea90b3ae72365c39792dbf86159""I never want to see you hurt Pats" She reaches her hand up and strokes my face tenderly, I wince as she had forgotten I was currently smacked upon that cheek "Sorry, I forgot" She goes to pull her hand away unconsciously I grip it into mine and hold it softly treating it with much care. "Pats you must let me take a look at that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e20d15eb69bcac289c693ac9bdb7c664""Its fine, just a little sore" She takes her hand out of my and lays it on my shoulder reaching the other one to my face gently turning it for a better view in the tents dim light. I freely allow her, directing my gaze away as she takes her fore finger and gently presses upon my cheek bone I tense my jaw the pain fluttering my eyes as her finger travels down the bone pressing tenderly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85e012e96a7417e8a08d0813b152304""Luckily enough it's not broken, just nastily bruised... please don't put yourself in harms way again" Her hands direct my gaze into hers and a sincere look is exchanged before she strokes her hand down my face stopping at my lips, slowly caressing them lightly with her thumb. "It hurts to see you like this"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b848fcef3d1acdb10323d80900274471""What hurts more was seeing you like that, I found it hard to bare" speaking truthfully I find it hard to keep my gaze on hers but with the force of her strength she redirects my eyes into hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da1eab89de34693a8688515db9c30e5""You no longer find it hard to bare, so can we forget it and move forward?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edf5e76d308017b26511f7984dfb644f""No, I mean yes we can forget it if you wish but no, I continuously find your suffering hard to bare- Just the thought of you in pain is increasingly hard to bare" my emotion begins to build and a pain strikes my nose as if a well of tears was about to overflow. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d9ddb2b5abf2c3d567e188b9083ba56""And I yours but you do silly things like confronting guards"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46c09538db81b0a96c6e484293326863""At least I have my reasons for the pain whereas your a victim to cruelness"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c666c73be823251cff01c9dfff693d18""We're all victims of cruelness, thats why this camp exists- to appetites someones cruel intentions" Her brow is pointed into a frown "You need to do what you can to survive Patsy, endure all the pain they dish out and use it to encourage your survival and bare it until we're free" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec86044b3fcf3031275ea6d827933be8"God how she speaks mesmerises me, her words spoken tenderly in her welsh accents arouse my ears, the sound so hypnotising it steals my trail of thought and causes my mind to wonder back to how I used to be living. My mother happily playing with my sister whilst my father taught me all he knew, especially how to be brave in a time of weakness, the silent mornings and the thrilling laughter of my sister as she sat singing the wrong songs trying to encourage my father to help her and failing as he didn't know the words either! These times I had almost forgotten, the cruelty in this place hadn't just caused me physical pain but threatened to erase such memories./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec5a1c258b6ac34cb685c8de0dffbb3""Pats, where did you go?" Delia asks trying to find attention in my eyes her welsh words tug me back to reality and I'm once again focused on her pupils./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea977670d3926956931f84ce1ea9e70""I'm sorry, your voice just..." I stumble flushed with embarrassment unsure whether my intended words would offend of not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="999a8a3bbd287a4336c271c438d11b22""My voice what?..." Delia question as I had retreated into silence once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076dfa6d6d0aaaa6d32f09b8f8396fa0""It just... It brought back memories" Her cheeks stretch and a smile appears upon them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2a60fe2b9c419e587ef3303b8303e18""I hadn't any idea my voice would do as such" I smile at her cheesy reply, her eyes gleaming with humour until the curtain is thrown back and the Japanese soldier that's on guard begins ragging us out by our arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b56572c033630f52ab9debea869016""You work! NOW!" He shakily shouts whilst throwing us out of the tent to land in front of the doctor who's examining a patient with legions on his legs and arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a34a4cf319dda3b25af4e534d39bad""Nurse Busby!" The doctors calls and Delia runs straight to his side, I stand observing as the doctor takes his time examining leaving Delia standing close by. "Him, He's to have surgery- have two soldiers carry him to my hut, once there get him prepped!" Delia accepts the commands and fetches two soldiers from outside who rush in and takes the man by the arms and legs quickly carrying him out the tent whilst Delia follows behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="029b30a5eda8631dd3d441fdd43c2d82"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Delia P.O.V/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a840dcd342cb5a3f989fc8c0bd88db"I witness them throwing the man down onto the doctors butchers table carelessly, not thinking about the mans wounds before leaving now it's my task to clean his legions ready for the doctor to butcher him up, I stroke them tenderly with a cloth the mans lips sealed shut his eyes darting around the room the fear retiring him to silence. I spend only seconds getting his wounds clean afterwards preparing the doctors rusted and unsterile tools, scrubbing them to a fine shine trying my hardest to erase any since of past use including the rush particles during my efforts the doctor returns from his office clothed in green blood stained scrubs rudely excusing me away from his tools table and ordering me to leave I do as such./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c901b4e7b3ff317556cad5c940af1cfd"I take a slow stroll back to the tent enjoying the last of sun as it sets however the grip off one of the other prisoners interrupts my moment of bliss as they beg and plead with me to find their son./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f05f6f9e8c99de912efd95e9ba3b0645""Miss, where's my son? Where have they taken my son?!" The woman cries tugging at my clothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2348df4d4afa2b7c8d3815fa41de3f11""I wish I could help but I don't know where your son is" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0007bfba13e7727a4bef843408cc0d1a""You must! He's never been this long away from me- he must be freaking out- he must be so scared" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e04d492208767ae82408b54c0d5f2b09""He must, perhaps searching the camp for him?" I suggest, trying to ease the woman's grip off of my clothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ced5011fb2c231f6eee0f2d6ec02bba""I have done, many times. YOU MUST KNOW!" her high pitch rings through my ears causing a shock wave of guilt to shoot through me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2dd6375f551e62bfd47eef86f859a9b""I don't know, I wish I did but I don't. Maybe in another search he might turn up" I say finally prying the woman's hands off of me and scurrying back to the tent a ball of guilt bloating my stomach making me feel violently sick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="146e12fa3e3bdfe8b3de630153a8e853"As I go to enter the tent, I spot general Dockerill inside badgering Patsy once more his evil voice saying such mean things whilst only a few feet away from her face, I feared to enter and remained out of sight being able to hear and see everything my rapist said and done. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="73be5bc0189d13cdfd1d48a8d65613cb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To be Continued/span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Delia's P.O.V

"Do you think its acceptable to question me prison slut? Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with such an act?" Patsy stands there still as general Dockerill speaks into her face "prison rat got your tongue?... SPEAK WILL YOU!"

"No sir" she silently whispers, fearing the man's hand.

"Your stupidity is what caused you do such a thing, we must punish it out of you- Take her!" he shouts to his accompanying soldiers and they latch onto Patsy's arms.

"No! Please!" Patsy wriggles trying to break from their grips, the soldiers only grip her tighter as she fails to do so. They begin to drag her Patsy scuffing the floor with her feet as they force her to walk, I stand further back from the exit as they pass through feeling helpless as I'm unable to do anything, trying my hardest I appear in front of Dockerill he delightfully greets me.

"Ah nurse Busby, join us" without giving me a choice he grabs me by the arm and leads me in front of Patsy to a high raised platform, one guards use to observe the prisoners from up high and orders the soldiers to drag Patsy up the steps and onto it as he keeps me place in front of it. Surrounding prisoners stop to watch, noticing one of their own standing upon the platform they come to attention.

"Lets see if you "love" this" Dockerill statistically whispers into my ear and I'm unclear on what he means giving him a stern frown before he leaves me to join patsy and the other soldiers on the stage.

"Maggots! Here we have a disobedient, disrespectful cockroach who thinks she can question my authority" He approaches Patsy pulling at her blonde locks so her sight lays upon the crowd, I hear people behind me snickering and I instantly shush them receiving aggro. "This is what happens when you question my authority" I watch him closely as he circles Patsy who's still trapped in the soldiers arms and without warning he tears her skirt from her legs, I hear the rip and instantly closes my eyes.

Patsy P.O.V

I remain helplessly in the guards arms my bare legs on show and the embarrassment consuming my soul so much so my eyes flood with tears unconsciously I release them and they fall upon my cheeks, why Patsy- why did you have to ask- why?!... For Delia, as I think of her name I lift my head and instantly my gaze lays upon her, I realise her eyes are closed an her head turned away- but then I notice all the other eyes on me and begin to wriggle fighting to be release before a striking of pain hits my body and I acknowledge that I've been hit with Dockerill's baton "Remain still, there's plenty more where that came from" his evil voice bellows into my ear as he pulls my head backwards by my hair.

Delia P.O.V

I couldn't bare to see, not that I wasn't interested in what Patsy's clothes where hiding but that I wouldn't observe Dockerill's cruel demonstration to prove a point especially not when Patsy is his puppet.

"Now you see- I won't tolerate disobedience from anyone especially not a cock sucking whore" Dammit, he's proven his point! Why must he torture Patsy any longer. I open my eyes to see what Dockerill's next actions where to be only ever gazing at Patsy's weeping eyes and the evil bastard. " Have you learnt your lesson? Hu?" he pointlessly asks as Patsy's embarrassment has stunned her to silence. "No?! Then we must punish you more!" The evil prick! He didn't even let her answer, his cruelty enrages me and I clutch my fists trying to contain my outrage.

He continuously toys with patsy stroking his baton down her face and threatening to hit her to see her wince in fear until he takes hold of her shirt and tears it down the front revealing her naked breasts, again I quickly look away frustration taking over all my senses.

Patsy P.O.V

I give up my fight allowing them to do whatever was necessary for this to end quicker, I stay locked into two soldier's grips as I stand bare breast in the sun light I look to Delia the site pleasing me whilst ignore the on lookers. General Dockerill danced around the platform swinging his baton at me from time to time and I winced every time, the suns heat we warming however the wind frightfully cold that I begin to shake uncontrollably my teeth now chatter together as the wind continues to brush against my naked skin. "General she's beginning to shake" one of the soldiers whisper to Dockerill still keeping his paws on me.

"Then she can shake" He replies with a malicious laugh to accompany it. I had no clothing left for him to tear from my body, I feared what his next actions where to be as my naked body trembles.

Delia P.O.V

For the life of me I can't imagine what Patsy is feeling right now. I open my eyes and instantly am sickened by the sight, her tiny body shaking from head to toe, her teeth chattering and tears run down her face continuously- how can people stand there an watch such a frail girl suffer in the hands of our captives however they did as I'm doing, avoiding his baton and the pain that'd follow, by standers done it for themselves, I done it for Patsy as my pain hurts her more and right now she's suffering enough.

"Let this be a warning to all of you maggots" He shouts, strangely connecting his eyes with mine and directing his speech at me before turning around, raises his baton and unexpectedly strikes Patsy in the abdomen causing a humongous cry to sound from Patsy's lips. My heart tenses as do my legs as they're tempted to run up and pull Patsy out of the cruel claws of Dockerill's minions and away from general Dockerill but my past thought clouds my mind, remembering not to cause harm to myself as I can't allow Patsy to see me struck- All I can do is stand and watch whilst my heart internally bleeds for her. "Never question my authority!" people stand back shuck by his aggressive addressing and I beg for him to finish his torturing of Patsy as I'm continuously tempted to run to her side. "Let the slut go" as general Dockerill commands, the soldiers let her go unintentionally throwing her to the floor and leaving her frail body laying there.

I wait as the soldiers joined by Dockerill to clear from the platform before sprinting up, picking her naked body from upon the floor "My lord, Pats I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything" I help her stand an she looks in my eyes tenderly the sorrow pouring out of them robs me of my breathe.

"You... You couldn't... Do anythi..." her shaking lips stutter out, I instantly stop her speech with my thumb laying my palm across her cheek softly before pulling her weightless body onto my arm, securing her as her weak leg muscles try their hardest to support her down the steps of the platform and onto solid ground. I lead her past General Dockerill, a chuckle leaving his lips poisoning my ears but all I could care about is Patsy so I ignore his ignorance and continue to lead her back to the tent.

Patsy P.O.V

I hold her tightly allowing my body weight to lean upon her as my right arm is wrapped around her neck, I hold my breasts with my left as she tenderly guides me. I gaze around seeing peoples dirt coated faces giggling and gossiping as I travel by, Delia ignoring there whispering voices encouraging me to continue moving.

Finally we arrive, patients look on me with shock invading their gaze, men snicker perhaps enjoying the sight whilst women hold their gaping mouths in disbelief. As kind as she is Delia proudly supports me to our sleeping quarters her proud behaviour making my embarrassment dissipate.

Delia gently sits me on my bed, taking her arm from around me knowing I'm secure. She kneels before me not giving a thought to the mud present under her knees, her focus radiating from her eyes into mine as her hands act freely, caressing my cheeks gently.

"Stay here, no matter what okay?" I frown she can't possibly be leaving me I'd prefer her to be here than out there with Dockerill. She attempts to stand as I yank her hand back down.

"Don't you dare Delia!" Delia looks at me confused as to what I meant and I don't plan on explaining as her intelligence would configure it.

"Oh... No Patsy, I'm won't do anything untoward, I'm going to get you clothing" I sigh in relief, loosening my grip on her hand knowingly nodding to her to go.

I sit shivering on my makeshift bed, arms wrapped around my body trying to generate heat awaiting Delia's return. Soon she does, clothes in hand and a worried look slapped upon her face.

"Quick, get dressed into these" she gestures the clothing my way but I only have little energy and struggle to move my arms.

"Delia, I can't" I say with my jaw still chattering away uncontrollably and without complaints she takes the clothing holding out the shirt before pulling it over my head gently she helps to lift my arms into the sleeves before lifting me onto my feet holding me in place as she slips the skirt over my ankles and upon my waist gently sitting me down afterwards slipping thin slippers onto my icy cold feet.

"Thank you" I tenderly speak continuing to shiver in the filthy clothing, Delia gazes at me sweetly before standing up and sitting on the bed besides me wrapping her arms around me pulling me into her body, I fall freely into her grasp, the warmth instantly embracing my skin.

"You know I'll always take care of you Pats, you're my everything" She rests her chin lightly on my head rubbing her hands upon my clothing to heat them up "Before you I was close to loosing hope, close to giving into the horror of this place, I had nothing left to live for" cradling me in her arms her heart begins to flow out in words "My parent's now lost to me, I seek acknowledgement from the outside world as I hadn't any clue they missed me or were looking but then you entered the camp, this tent and I no longer needed them to miss me, only you. Without you Pats I would be lost to the world, you make me feel present, alive and able to fight for my freedom until WE get it" I gaze at her my eyes wide open whilst my mind tries to comprehend her heart felt speech, perhaps understanding isn't necessary listening may be enough, but I am stunned to speechlessness. "Are you completely blown back? Have I said to much?"

"Oh lord no, Delia you've been completely honest and I treasure it... finding the right words is a task I seem to be failing shamefully"

"I've left you speechless?" Delia asks her kind eyes piercing into mine.

"Your honesty and rawness has utterly silenced me, I am so honoured to be your muse, before I was just a simple school girl with a head full of air, as my class mates would joke" I decided it was only fair to share apart of myself as Delia has done, not out of duty but out of kindness, her meaning to me I believe makes her worthy to know more about myself.

"You've never been a girl with a head full of air Pats, your independent and head strong, your intelligence is clearly large in its capacity, your integrity is illuminating at such a young age, so to have you here by my side desperately wanting to support me even though your inexperienced that to me Pats, is inspirational" Now she finally does it, her compliments shock my voice box and my gaze is all I can respond with, being blessed with hers as her rubbing of my clothing stops and our faces grow closer together, she reaches a hand to my neck and presses my head into hers, her lips kissing my cheek softly. The tender notion makes my body relax, my heart slow and my eyes shutter close now a comfortable silence invades the air my tired mind begs to stay awake but my body flops in Delia's arms as I shut my eyes and drift into a soothing sleep.

Delia P.O.V

I gently lay her down onto her bed, resting her arms down softly and stroking her blonde locks out of her face her beauty too magnificent to cover, adorableness radiating as she sleeps, little moans escaping with each intake of air. I sit watching rubbing her thigh to keep her warm finding comfort in the motion continuing to listen for any footsteps as I intended on letting Patsy get the sleep she desperately needs.

Her adorable face twitches as her eyelashes flutter, I sit mesmerised by the sight unable to pull my eyes away. My mind begins slipping back to home, Wales. My mother and father cuing over my education, arguing over their work situations and challenging me on my future however the holidays we spent together where in the forefront of my mind, the sun laying on mine and my mothers shoulders as we discuss the plans for the holiday and natter about the people around the pool sharing laughs over fruity drinks whilst father plays golf with some chaps across the way, how life was good bright and exciting, yet I still felt an emptiness. I'd look at the men mother would introduce me to and see nothing but human flesh, nothing but a facade shown out of desire but not for my soul, my shell. I hated the concept of "women in the kitchen" as my mother worked, nurtured me on the rule of independence and the men would try to wipe that away with a look.

But now I could see, I could see into someones soul pass the facade deeper into their being and such sight is terrifying I have never connected so deeply with someone perhaps it was the intense surroundings, death looming in every corner that made my eyes vigilant to the soul that lays before me. In such a luxury destination, filled with stimulating views and beautiful features I wasn't able to see the greatness I can now, in a place of depression and foulness I'm able to see the pureness of this young girls heart and the love she bares in her soul it practically sparks from her roots, my family was no longer what I desired to see again honestly they're not what I had on my mind 24/7 like before, Patsy had invaded my thoughts, my heart, my life I needed only her to keep me going, little did she know I had grown so soft on her.

I watch Patsy closely as she begins murmuring what sounds like cries of fear, her brutal encounter repeating unconsciously as she slumbers, the torture truly wasn't over and seemed like it would never be as her dreams are now erased by nightmares and her cries echo the fear through my ears, such unbearable sounds that I can't imagine what it is she is envisioning. "Delia" She murmurs to my surprise and I rub her side whispering softly to her "I'm here, I'm here" her hand raises to mine and she grasps it pulling it to her stomach cradling it with her body like a blanket, a blanket of protection before she is frightened awake by another night terror.

"Delia" she gasps pulling me close into her arms "It was so horrible!"

"Shhh, Pats I'm here go back to sleep I'll be here" I gently lay her back down laying a soothing kiss on her forehead before she closes her eyes pulling my arm over her once again and trying to fall back asleep.

Narrator P.O.V

Delia soon falls asleep besides Patsy, they slumber as the sun rises presenting a new day and the patients begin to awaken, remembering the pain they are in. The guards move in shouting at the patients to keep quite hitting ones who defy them, now waking up Delia who shakes Patsy awake

" Kankoshi!" The soldiers shout and Delia stands preparing herself for the days work helping Patsy up brushing her down and exiting the safe quarters instantly attending to patients that look to need it most.

The two runs wild all day from patient to patient like a normal day in a hospital when the opportunity arises for Patsy to visit her mother, the news of her mothers illness promotes Delia to go along to asses her mothers state, she does the normal fetching food and water before entering the barrack.

Patsy P.O.V

I spot my mother and sister, laying still as statues, "Mum, it's Pats- I brought food and water" she gives no response, I touch her hand shocked by how close it is I look to Delia not wanting the obvious to be true, she kneels down besides my mother waving her hand in front of her face as her eyes lay open receiving no response. She takes her index and middle fingers placing them upon my mothers wrist then neck before gazing at me and I see the devastation in her eyes, she quickly tries my sisters pulse points and again relays the same devastating gaze.

Delia clears her throat "They're gone Pats" I instantly feel my gut collapse and my eyes swell with tears, my lung stop functioning and my grip falls, dropping the food and water besides their bodies before cradling them in my arms.

"Mum, speak to me mum, I know your still here - Mum" I needed to hear her sweet voice calling to me, here eyes to start blessing me with her gentle gaze but all I can feel is empty, a piece of me now taken and destroyed, burned to a crisp in from of my eyes.

"Patsy" Delia tries pulling me off my grip proving stronger than she thinks "Patsy! the soldiers are here to take away their bodies"

"No! They stay here, with me... They're still here with me!"

"Please darling Patsy, if you don't move now they'll remove yo with force" Delia finds the strength to pull me off just as the soldiers approach me. I fight against her grip as they roll my mother and sister in their mats and carries them outside. My family now being carried away from me, erased from my life, I dreamt on a future with my mother, watching my sister grow into a fine woman and now all that is evaporating, disappearing out of sight I knew typhoid would lead to this fate but I had hoped for at least one more day with them, to see them smiling as they eat and drink the substances I retrieve now only a dark cloud hangs over my head, their pale, cold faces staining my sight and thoughts.

I run after them, Delia remaining close as I witness them being thrown into a grand fire and burnt to the bone, I turn to see Delia gazing at me sincerely and I throw myself into her arms burying my face into her allowing my tears to land on her shoulder. I gaze back to watch them burning, saying goodbye quietly in my head as tears drip from my chin.

"Sweetheart, they're suffering no longer" Delia whispers and positively acknowledge that they're better off but I now question my survival, how am I suppose to continue thriving in this place without my muses, without the people that I need to see everyday now I am unable to.

 ** _To be continued_**


End file.
